Good That
by shuckinminewt
Summary: MINEWT! Pre-thomas. Newt and Minho both realize they're attracted to each other but don't know what to do about it. This is my first fan-fic and I suck at summaries. Regardless I hope you like it and please give lots of feedback! Also I'll take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Dashner, not me.**

* * *

**Newt:**

_Newt was lying on the ground in the middle of the Glade. For some reason the entire Glad was deserted with the exception of Minho lying on his back right next to him. _

_"Where is everyone?" he asked._

_"Who cares?" Minho said as he rolled over so he was hovering above Newt. He placed a hand on Newt's chest and moved so his mouth was right next to his ear. "You're the only one I care about anyways" he whispered, every word sending chills down Newt's spine._

_"What the bloody hell is going on? Wha-" He was suddenly speechless as Minho's hand traveled down his chest to his stomach and he nibbled on Newt's ear. He didn't know what was going on or why Minho was acting like this. He really didn't know why it was affecting him like this, it was like every inch of his body was on fire. Suddenly Minho's hand was on the serious bulge in Newt's pants. "Minho!"_

_"Ssshhh..." He whispered and he put his lips onto Newt's. He instantly melted into it. The next second Minho's hand was unbuttoning Newt's pants as slipped his tongue into Newt's mouth and-_

Newt woke up covered in sweat and completely out of breath. What the bloody hell was that? He looked down at the sticky mess in his pants as a result of the dream he'd just had about Minho. _Minho._ His best friend in the Glade. He'd never thought about him like that before.

_It's just a dream,_ he told myself. Newt glanced over to if anyone else was awake. He shares a room with Minho and the newest greenie, Gally who slept on their floor. They really needed to expand the homestead. The greenie was still asleep and Minho had already left for the morning. Newt checked his watch: **5:28 a.m**. Why was the shuckface up already? Whatever it was Newt didn't care, he didn't really feel like facing him right now. Newt grunted and got out of bed, he needed to clean up his mess before Gally woke up.

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho couldn't sleep. Not with Newt lying five feet from him moaning and grunting. He could at least ignore the tent in Newt's pants and the way his hips were thrusting at the air by rolling over to face away from him, but there was no way of pretending he can't hear Newt's constant moans. He also couldn't ignore the tent in his own pants. _It's not because of him_ Minho thought to himself. He heard Newt let out his loudest groan yet and Minho knew what that meant. _I need to get out of here NOW._ The last thing he needed was for Newt to wake up and realize what was going on. He got out of bed and ran to the showers as quickly as he could in his current state.

Minho let out a moan as soon as the hot water hit him. _Might as well do something about this..._ Minho thought as he started to stroke himself. He tried with every fiber of his body to think about the vague memories he has about women and their bodies, but the harder he tried to think about girls the more Newt worked his way into his mind.

Shuck it. Minho finally gave into it and thought about Newt's soft moans and his body tossing and turning in his bed as he relieved himself. The images were exploding in Minho's mind. Newt's mouth open wide as he gasped for air between moans. His sleek body arching as he thrust at whatever he had been dreaming about.

What had he been dreaming about? _Maybe it was you_ his brain supplied. He knew it was unlikely, but his hand was working his cock and he was quickly approaching his orgasm with Newt on his mind so for the sake of his fantasy he pictured Newt making those noises because of _him_.

When he finally felt the sweet release he had to bite his tongue to stop from calling out Newt's name. Afterwards he stood there feeling the water spray against his skin. He had no shucking clue what was happening to him.

* * *

**Newt:**

When Newt went to get breakfast before going into the maze he saw Minho sitting with Alby. He got his food and sat down across from Minho and next to Alby. Minho's face instantly got bright red as he saw Newt. _Shucking hell, did he know? No. There's no way he would know that I'd dreamed about him._ Newt felt his face heat up nonetheless and tried to focus on his food. He listened as Alby talked and talked about expanding the homestead. The rest of breakfast went somewhat normal until and then it was time for Minho and Newt to head into the maze.

Alby bid them goodbye as they ran off together into the maze. "You were up awful early" Newt said as they began to settle into a pace.

"Um.. yea.. couldn't sleep" Minho said, but something about his tone seemed slightly off.

They ran in silence for a while until it was time for a break. They sat down against the maze wall and Newt sipped some water. He felt Minho's stare on him He tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but eventually he blurted out "what are staring at shank?"

Minho looked away and snorted "slim it. I wasn't looking at anything."

"Whatever" Newt said, he felt his face burn slightly. Why did that make him so happy? He shook the thought and tried to slip back into regular conversation. "So the new greenie... He's an angry little bugger ain't he?"

"You could say that" Minho said with a laugh "apparently Alby's throwing a bonfire tonight for him. New tradition he wants to start for all the greenies. I told him it doesn't make any sense since the shank's already been here two weeks, but there's no stopping Alby."

"That much is true" Newt said "We better get going" and with that they stood up to start running again.

* * *

**Minho:**

The fire burned and Minho watched Newt talking and laughing with Alby. He couldn't stop staring at Newt, and he couldn't help the anger that was growing inside of him as he watched someone else make Newt laugh so hard.

He chugged the remainder of the greenie's weird concoction. It burned as it went down and he yelled "Hey Newt!" Without waiting for a response he went over and sat against a log off to the side of the fire. Soon enough Newt joined him, holding two jars full of Gally's recipe. He handed Minho one glass and took a large swig of his own.

"What are you doing over here all alone ya dumb shank?" Newt asked, Minho could hear his words slurring together, he could tell that wasn't Newt's first glass of the night.

"I don't know... I was thinking..." Minho said. The words started flowing out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Do you think we had- you know- girlfriends or whatever before we got sent up? I mean.. Shuck it.. Do you think we're virgins?"

Newt was silent for a moment and then said "I dunno.. We're not all that old..." He was right, they'd only been there for about 6 months and they were probably only about 16. "I bet you had a girlfriend" Newt said.

"Why?" Minho asked.

Newt waved him off. "Oh slim it you know you're bloody good look-" he cut himself off as if he suddenly gained control of his words again. Newt's face turned red and he said "um... I'm guna hit the sack."

"Yea.. um good that..." Minho said and he watched Newt walk away. He couldn't help but stare at him as he walked and look at his-_what the shuck are you doing!_ Minho set down his glass and walked back to his room. Newt was already passed out when he got back, and Minho was out within minutes and Newt instantly invaded his dreams.

* * *

_Newt was straddling him. They were both shirtless and Newt was running his hands all over Minho. He moaned and ran his hands down Newt's back until they were on his ass. He could feel himself get hard, and Newt started grinding his own hardness against Minho. "mmm.. Newt" Newt smirked and leaned down to kiss Minho lightly on the lips. He then moved his mouth along Minho's jaw and down his neck. _

_Minho felt like every part of his body was on fire as Newt continued to suck on his neck and grind against him. "Shuck it... Neeewt" Minho moaned._

Minho felt someone shaking his body and he opened his eyes to see the greenie standing over him. He felt a rush of anger and embarrassment. He was angry that Gally had interrupted such a great dream and embarrassed that he not only had a raging boner, but the fact that he'd had that dream in the first place.

"What are you _doing_?" Minho said in a harsh whisper, attempting not to wake up Newt.

"I'm trying to sleep and you won't stop moaning lover boy over there's name! I mean seriously I didn't know you rolled that way, but-" Before Minho knew what he was doing he stood up and slammed Gally against the wall.

"You shut you're shucking mouth right now. You don't know what you're talking about. It wasn't that kind of dream okay?" Minho said still trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh really?" Gally said, trying to shove Minho away from him, "cuz a certain part of you doesn't seem to think so" Gally said with a snicker, "now if you don't mind getting it off of me!" He said practically yelling. Minho felt his face get bright red as he realized the tent in his pants was pressed against Gally's hip. He stepped back from Gally feeling incredibly embarrassed as he heard a voice from behind him.

"What the shuck is going on?" Newt said in a groggy voice.

"Why don't you tell him?" Gally said with a smirk. Minho's face burned as he tried to get back into his bed without allowing Newt to see his certain predicament.

"I was just having a bad dream and Gally woke me up" Minho said quietly.

Gally laughed "yea, okay. A bad dream."

"Just slim it and go back to sleep alright?" Minho said. He rolled over and closed his eyes, and tried to sort things out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Newt:**

Minho and Newt were leaning against the maze wall eating lunch.

After an extremely awkward length of silence Minho cleared his throat. "Umm.. sorry I was being a bit weird last night.. I had a lot to drink and..."

Newt laughed "it's alright. I mean... it's a good question."

"Too bad we don't get to know" Minho said. He stared at the floor for a while before looking at Newt and saying "do you think they'll ever send up a girl?"

"I bloody hope so maybe then I wouldn't have to have a bloody wank every ten sec-" Newt cut himself off. _What am I saying? Minho and I don't talk about this kind of stuff. _If Minho wouldn't have thought he was crazy Newt would have decked himself.

"Wank? You and you're weird words, what does that even mean?" Minho said and Newt's face burned bright red.

"It's um.. you know.. when you... umm... _relieve _yourself" Newt said keeping his eyes glued to the floor the whole time. Newt risked a glance at Minho's face, that was also bright red. A smile twitched on Minho's face and he burst out laughing, and Newt found himself laughing too.

"That's an interesting term for it" Minho said. He looked at Newt for a long time and said "something tells me they're not sending any girls up anytime soon."

They were silent for a while before Minho added in a quiet mumble that was barely audible "I think we'll be just fine without them."

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho sat next to Newt in the map room drawing out what they'd ran today. Only Minho couldn't focus on anything because Newt was leaning up against him. His chest was pressed against Minho's back and he could smell Newt's scent. He had to try his hardest not to get a hard on because he had no idea how Newt would react to that.

He got his answer soon enough because he noticed a certain hardness pressed against his back.

"Umm.. Newt?" Minho said willing himself not to get turned on too.

Newt suddenly jumped back and his face turned was bright red. "Uh- Um- Minho I- _Just listen_" Newt rambled as he tried to situate himself to hide his all too obvious boner.

Before Minho could think through what he was doing he stepped forward, grabbed Newt's face and kissed him. Their lips touch for only a few seconds before Minho stepped back and stared at Newt. Both of their faces were bright red and full of confusion."I um.. I don't know what just happened" Minho said in a quiet voice. He felt like his brain was going a million miles a minute. Shuck, why couldn't he just _think_ for a second before acting?

"Me neither" said Newt, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Uh.. Good that"

"Yea. Good that." With that Newt turned and walked out of the map room.

_What the shuck did I just do?_

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt found himself wandering the Glade for a while after he left the map room trying to clear his head. _What is going on? If I could just control myself around him this wouldn't have happened. But... Did I want it to happen? Do I want it to happen again? _Minho had been making frequent appearances in Newt's dreams and he couldn't deny he enjoyed them. _Maybe it should happen again. _

Newt finally made his way back to his room to find Minho sitting on his bed. Minho sat up as soon as he saw Newt and cleared his throat. "Hey um, about earlier... If you wanna pretend it never happened that's uh, alright. I don't really know what I was thinking I just- I don't like boys. I don't."

"Neither do I" Newt said as he stepped a little closer to Minho and sat down on the bed.

"Good that" Minho said once again as he scooted a little closer to Newt.

"Good that" Newt said, only as soon as the words left his mouth he leaned in and kissed Minho.

Minho responded immediately and put his hands on Newt's cheeks. Newt placed his hands on Minho's chest. Their lips moved against each other's and Minho pulled Newt close against him.

Eventually they pulled their faces away from each other's, confused on what to do next.

Minho pressed their foreheads together. "Good that" he whispered with a smile.

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho left his room about ten minutes after Newt left and headed straight to the showers. Despite the fact that he was incredibly confused and feeling every emotion possible, he couldn't help but smile the whole time. He'd felt like an idiot after he'd kissed Newt the first time, but this time _Newt_ had kissed _him_. He didn't know what it meant but he didn't really care for the time being.

As he opened the door into the showers he heard someone was already in one of the stalls, and they weren't just showering. Minho could hear grunting coming from the shower stall. But it wasn't just any grunting.

He recognized that grunting from the other night.

It was Newt.

Minho felt his pants become a little too tight. He stepped completely into the room and let the door slam behind him to announce his presence. The grunts stopped immediately. "Newt?"

"Uh- Is that you Minho?" Newt said in a strained voice.

"Mhmm" he said as he stripped off his clothes and got into the stall next to Newt. "Were you just um-"

"No!" Newt said "I mean... uhh..."

Minho turned the water on in his stall and said in a voice just loud enough for Newt to hear "well don't stop on my account." Minho was already hard when he started stroking himself. His breathing picked up quickly and he let out a groan. He wasn't even trying to hide what he was doing, he wanted Newt to know.

Newt must have picked up on it quickly because Minho could hear moans coming from the stall next to him. This was more than Minho could handle and he climaxed hardly five minutes after. He heard Newt let out a loud moan indicating he did the same.

Minho leaned against the shower wall and tried to steady his breathing. He heard the water in Newt's stall turn off and Newt grab his towel. Minho couldn't help but peek through the edge of the shower curtain to see Newt with a towel around his waist. His eyes were glued to his naked wet back as he walked out of the room. Newt stopped halfway out the door. As he turned around Minho quickly moved away from the edge of the shower curtain, not wanting to get caught staring.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I'm okay with it" Newt said and the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Newt:**

"Good news" said Alby as he sat down next to Newt at dinner "we finally got the greenie his own room so you and Minho get your room back to yourselves."

Newt couldn't help but smile, he was happy to get rid of Gally, but he was happier that him and Minho were finally going to have their room back to themselves. Newt's mind started to wander to thoughts of him and Minho alone in their room...

"NEWT" Alby snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry" Newt managed.

"As I was saying, Gally's good at building things, got a bit of an attitude problem, but a lot of greenies do. I think this keeper system we set up last month is working out. We should set up a group of people to just build stuff you know? I was thinking we'd call them Builders."

"Creative" Newt said with a smile. "Seriously though, I think its a good idea."

"Good that. Also there's the whole you and Minho thing-" Alby said.

"What?" Newt said in a worried voice. "What do you know?"

"Slim it," Alby said looking confused "I'm talking about you guys being co-keepers of the Runners. All other jobs only have one keeper. But... Wait- what were you on about? What did you think I knew? Did you guys do something?"

Newt let out a sigh of relief. "No, we didn't do anything ya shank, I was just confused for a bloody second."

Alby looked at Newt suspiciously and Newt mumbled something about having to go before awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

As soon as Newt stepped into the hallway he ran directly into Minho. He put his hands on Newt's hips to steady him. "Hey shank I was just looking for you" Minho said, not moving away from Newt. They were so close in that moment Newt could hardly breath.

"Oh yea? What'd you want?" Newt asked.

Minho smirked and pressed his lips against Newt's. "We're in the middle of the bloody hallway, someone could walk by any second" Newt said.

"They won't" Minho responded as he leaned in and kissed Newt again. This time Newt couldn't resist anymore and melted into the kiss. He moved his lips against Minho's. He felt like his body was going to explode. _This is what heaven is like. _Newt thought as Minho's tongue pressed against his lips. Newt opened his mouth and felt Minho's tongue against his own, and just as he did he heard the hallway door open.

They jumped away from each other to see Alby standing there looking very confused and shocked.

After a long moment of awkward silence Alby finally let out a long "ooohhhh..." as if finally connecting the dots.

Newt and Minho began talking at the same time

"It's not what it looks like-"

"I'm not- we're not-"

"We're not gay or anything we're just-"

"Don't tell anyone alright?"

Alby just shook his head and walked away. Minho and Newt glanced at each other for a long moment before Minho shrugged and said "maybe you were right about the hallway."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Minho:**

About a week passed and they settled into an almost-pattern. Whenever they had a private moment, they were making out. Whether it was on a break in the maze or late at night in their room. The thing is they always stopped there; kissing and touching, but no where below the belt. And then they would stop. They didn't talk about it either. They didn't talk about any of that relationship crap or their feelings or the fact that they didn't seem to be moving forward.

But eventually Minho couldn't take it anymore.

He was nervous to do what he desperate wanted to. _What if he doesn't want to do this? What if I suck at it? What if it ruins everything?_ Minho's mind was racing as he and Newt were sitting on his bed one night kissing.

Newt suddenly pulled away "hey shuckface you think you could keep your tiny brain on task for a few minutes?"

Minho laughed "Sorry I was just thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself" Newt said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Minho said pulling Newt in for a kiss. Suddenly confident, Minho put his hands in Newts hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He flipped them around so Minho was on top of Newt, straddling him. He could feel Newt get hard as quickly as Minho did himself. The kissing became so heated Minho could barely handle it. _It's now or never. _Minho thought to himself as he moved his hand down Newt's stomach. He placed his hand under the hem of Newt's shirt onto his stomach.

Newt suddenly broke away and lifted his shirt over his head. Minho stared at Newt's bare chest. _Shucking hell. _"Well?" Newt said expectantly.

"Wha- oh!" Minho discarded his own shirt and looked down at Newt. Newt's eyes were scanning over Minho's body with an expectant look on his face. _Maybe he wants it as much as I do._ Minho tried to shove his fears away and leaned in to kiss Newt on the lips. He ground his hips against Newt's and heard Newt let out a moan. He slid his hand back down Newt's stomach, put didn't stop until his hand was on the waist band of his pants. _Just do it._ Minho told himself as he slid his hand so it was on Newt's bulge.

Newt froze for a second, but seemed to get over it quickly as he continued to move his lips against Minho's. He unbuttoned Newt's pants and slid his hand in until it was on Newt's erection.

"Um- Minho" Newt said in a shakey voice "maybe you shouldn't- I'm really close to- you know-"

"That's kinda the point" Minho said as he wrapped his hand around Newt and slowly started to move it up and down.

Newt's eyes widened "ooohh."

"Do you want me to sto-"

"NO" Newt said with such urgency it made Minho smile. "I just umm-" Newt said as he timidly put his hand on Minho's waist band "I can do it too if you want."_ Well I'm not going to say no to that._ He leaned down and kissed Newt on the lips and moved his lips down his jaw line till he was sucking on his neck. As Newt slid his hand into Minho's pants he let out a groan. He picked up the pace and started pumping, trying his best to do to Newt what he knows feels good when he does it to himself.

Newt was moaning and writhing underneath him. That combined with Newt's hand pumping him he could hardly keep it together. "Newt" he breathed against Newt's neck.

"Shuuuck Minho ohh..." Newt let out a loudest groan yet as he came into Minho's hand. This put Minho over the edge and he rode out his orgasm.

Afterwards he rolled off of Newt and lied next to him, trying to catch his breath. "That was... new" Newt managed.

Minho looked over at him "yea..." He suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment at what had just happened. "Umm.. We don't have to do that again if you don't want to... We can just pretend-"

"No I um- I mean- shuck it of course I'd want to do it again" Newt said his face turning slightly red.

Minho smiled and rolled over to stare at the ceiling "good that."

"Good that."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt woke up and realized he was still in Minho's bed. Minho's arm was draped around his waist and Newt's back was pressed against Minho's front. He could feel Minho's breath against his neck and a certain part of him pressed against his rear end. _Is this shank always turned on?_ Newt did his best to slip out of bed without waking Minho, and failed miserably.

Minho let out a groan and sat up. "Mornin' shank" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey it's kind of early so you can go back to sleep. I was just getting up early since we're getting a new greenie today so I won't be going into the maze. Alby wants me to take this one- aaand you're already asleep again. Bloody moron..." Newt left and went down to shower before breakfast.

He was finishing up breakfast when Minho came and sat next to him. He instantly started mumbling about the maze "and section 4 will be open today so we can-"

"Minho I bloody told you I'm not going into the maze today" Newt told him rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea, well shuck I guess I'll just run it myself" Minho said as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth "well I guess I better get going" Minho stood up and ruffled Newt's hair as he walked by. Newt turned his head and watched Minho leave.

Newt snapped back to reality as he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Alby standing next to him with his eyebrows raised. Newt's face burned and he tried to act normal. "Oh shut up. What'd ya need?"

"I was going to talk to you about the greenie bonfire" Alby said.

"You're really going to make that a thing?" Newt said.

"Yea so slim it and help me out alright?" Alby said and he started to ramble on about plans for the day. A few hours later they heard the greenie alarm go off and ran to meet the box.

They opened the box and looked down to see a kid that looked to be about 15. He was short and scrawny with tanned skin. He had dark brown hair and look like he was about to piss himself. The typical commentary came from the surrounding Gladers.

"Dumb shank's guna klunk his pants"

"Look at this shuckface"

"Scrawny little slinthead"

"EVERYBODY SLIM IT" Alby yelled as Newt threw the rope down into the box. Newt leaned down and looked at the greenie.

"Just step into the rope and we'll pull you up alright? I know you're confused but we'll explain everything to ya in a minute" Newt said, trying to sooth the poor kid. Slowly but surely the greenie did as Newt told him. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Newt said with smile "Name's Newt, do you remember your name?"

"Um yea it's John."

"Welcome to the Glade Johnny."

* * *

**Minho:**

Running the maze without Newt was incredibly boring. He ate lunch in silence wishing Newt was there. By the time he made it back to the Glade he went straight to find Newt. He found him eating dinner with a kid he didn't recognize that he assumed was the newest greenie. Minho sat right next to Newt, probably closer than normal but he didn't care at the moment.

"Hey Minho this is the newest greenie, Johnny" Newt said and Minho cringed at the nickname. "And greenie, this shank is Minho. He's a runner like me."

The greenie nodded as he tried to piece everything together. Minho always felt bad for the greenies the first couple days, he remembered the feeling of utter confusion. "Nice to meet ya, how's the Glade treating you so far? Hope this slinthead hasn't confused you too much" he said as he nudged Newt in the stomach.

"Slim it Min" Newt said "you better get some food and hit the showers before the bonfire, you bloody stink."

Minho snorted "yea well you smell just as bad when you actually go into the shucking maze."

"Someone's gotta take care of the gree-" Newt stopped abruptly as Minho put his hand on his thigh. The greenie looked up from his food confused. Newt cleared his throat "the greenies. They um need someone to help them out." Minho started rubbing his thumb back and forth on Newt's thigh. Newt placed a hand on Minho's as if to stop him. Newt shot him a glare, but Minho sensed there was nothing behind it._ Oh come on, Newt._

Newt stood up, but as he did quickly whispered "_later" _and then at normal volume "go shower, we got the bonfire in an hour. Come on Johnny I'm not done showin' you around." And with that he walked off. Minho couldn't help but smile as he thought about the plans he had for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newt:**

Newt stood next to the fire sipping on Gally's recipe. The greenie was standing next to him holding his own glass, poor shank hadn't left his side all day. This didn't surprise Newt, greenies have a tendency to latch onto the first glader that shows them the slightest bit of kindness, and in this case it was Newt. The greenie took a sip of his drink and spit it out. "What is this?"

Newt let out a chuckle "takes some getting used to."

"Yea I bet" John said. He stared at Newt for a moment and said "um.. Newt... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Johnny" Newt said.

"Um.. I was kind of wanting to ask all day but I didn't want to..."

"Oh just spit it out greenie" Newt said, getting tired of the rambling.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Newt felt his entire face heat up immediately as he clamped a hand onto the spot on his neck Minho had been kissing last night. "Uh- no- it's just a bruise." _Have I been walking around with this thing on my neck all day? How many people noticed what it is? I'm gunna kill Minho. _

"Well it doesn't look like a bruise..." the greenie mumbled, but Newt heard him perfectly.

"Just slim it and drink your drink alright? And mind your business."

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho downed another glass of Gally's concoction. It burned as it went down, but he didn't care. He was going to need some liquid courage to do what he was planning on doing tonight. He looked over to Newt and saw that he was talking to the greenie. Suddenly Newt's face turned red and he put his hand on his neck. Minho couldn't hear what Newt was saying, but he looked angry.

A moment later Newt came over to Minho, hand still on his neck, with a murderous look in his eyes. "_Minho"_ he bit out "look at what you did!" he moved his hand from his neck to reveal a small red mark on his neck. _Oops._ Minho couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. "No, don't give me that. The shuckin' greenie just asked me about the buggin' thing! I told him it was a bruise, but there was no bloody way he believed me!"

Minho couldn't help but laugh "oh slim it nice and good alright? Who cares if the greenie noticed? Poor shuck's still to freaked out about waking up in a box in the middle of a shucking maze to care about who's sucking on your neck alright?"

"Yea and what about the rest of gladers?" Newt asked.

Minho moved closer to Newt and whispered "if you don't want them to see it then we should go somewhere else... away from everyone."

Newt smiled. "That's the best idea you've had all night."

* * *

**Newt:**

As soon as they got into their room Minho pushed Newt up against the wall. He kissed him with such force that Newt was simply shocked for a moment. But that moment ended quickly as Newt kissed him back, trying to match his energy. Minho's hand traveled down Newt's back and landed on his ass. Newt started unbuttoning his shirt and Minho slipped his tongue into Newt's mouth.

Every inch of Newt was on fire as Minho pulled at his tanktop. Newt pulled it off as Minho finished taking off his own shirt. Newt had been craving this all day, the only thing on his mind was getting a repeat of last night. Before last night he had been nervous for things between them to reach that point, but after it actually happened his nerves were completely over shadowed by lust.

Minho pressed up against him kissing him once again. Newt ran his hands all over Minho's chest and ground his hips against him. He could feel Minho was hard and he placed a hand on Minho's bulge.

Minho pulled away from the kiss and whispered into Newt's ear "No. You first." He nibbled on Newt's ear as he undid Newt's pants. He palmed Newt and started kissing down his neck.

"I swear if you leave another bloody-"

"Oh shut it Newt" Minho mumbled against Newt's skin as he moved his kisses from Newt's neck to his chest. A second later Minho dropped to his knees in front of him.

Newt stared at him, confused as to what exactly he was doing. "Um Minho... What are you doing?"

"Um- I- I just wanted to try something if that's okay" Minho said in a shakey voice.

"Well last time you wanted to try something it worked out pretty well so go ahead" Newt said, trying to sound confident. Only he wasn't confident in the slightest, but he trusted Minho. _How does he know what to do? How is he so good at all of this?_

Before Newt could sort out his thoughts Minho had pulled Newt's pants and runnie-undies around his ankles. Newt blushed at being exposed. Minho had never seen Newt completely naked before and Newt didn't know how he would react. Only he didn't have time to gauge his reaction because Minho took Newt's hardness and put it in his mouth. _Ooohh. THAT'S what he was planning. How does he know to do this? God, it feels so good. _"Ohhh Minho shhhuuckkk" Newt moaned as Minho moved his head and sucked.

Newt was 100% convinced that nothing on earth had ever felt this good.

It didn't take long before Newt came into Minho's mouth. He watched as Minho swallowed and stood up. He wiped his chin and licked his fingers. _Shucking hell._

"Was that... Alright?" Minho said, staring into Newt's eyes.

Newt snorted and pulled up his pants. "Alright? Try bloody brilliant. It's just... um..." Newt stared at him for a second before saying "how do you know what to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem to know what to do and I just- don't" Newt rambled. "It's just- look have you done this stuff with another glader?"

"No!" said Minho, stepping back and staring at Newt. "I don't make a habit of putting guy's you-know-whats in my mouth."

Newt couldn't help it, he laughed at the comment. "Good that. But seriously how do know so much more than me?"

"Shuck I don't know anything! I'm just going by instinct here... and well... off what happens in my dreams..." Minho said looking at his feet and blushing. He looked up at Newt and smiled.

"Well I guess it's your turn" Newt said as he kissed Minho on the lips quickly before dropping to his knees.

Minho smiled at Newt "Good that."

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure if anyone is reading this or not, but if you are please give me feedback! Any feedback is welcome! I'll also take suggestions of where to go with the story or suggestions on entirely new ones. I'm open to anything :) Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas:**

Thomas stared at the computer screen. Minho and Newt were going at it _again._ He leaned back in his chair and sighed _coincidentally so did Newt. _

Teresa leaned over and whispered "I thought we were supposed to be doing important scientific research, not watching gay porn all the time."

Thomas laughed, "you'd think." Just then Minho grunted loudly and Thomas pretended he didn't hear it.

"Whatever" Teresa said "let's let someone else take over so we can go get lunch."

Thomas nodded and started to stand up, but then he sat back down immediately. "Um.. you go ahead... I'll meet you later" As soon as Teresa left Thomas looked down at the bulge in his pants and then at Newt and Minho who were currently giving each other handjobs.

"Fantastic" he mumbled.

**I'm not even sorry about this chapter. Needed to be done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Newt:**

Newt turned off the water to the shower and stepped out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He turned around to see the greenie standing there, staring, and looking utterly mortified.

"Shuck Johnny I'm sorry" Newt said "if I knew there was someone else in here I would have put the bloody towel on when I was still in the stall. I swear I don't normally-"

"It's alright" said John who'd moved his gaze to the floor and refused to make eye contact with Newt. "I've seen worse."

_What did that greenie just say to me?_ John tried to recover from what he'd just said by saying "ya know, like that griever thing you made me look at through the window or my rotation with the slicers."

Newt let out a laugh. "Yea those things ain't pretty. I'll see ya later shuckface." Newt quickly got dressed and headed to the map-room. He was supposed to meet Minho there for some pre-run activities.

He got to the map-room before Minho, so he leaned against the table and waited for Minho. He knew Minho would be there any minute. _Might as well get started._ Newt unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the table.

* * *

**Minho:**

"Hey Minho" said Alby "are you heading to the map-room?"

"Umm.. yes." _But not to look at maps._

"Good, I'm gathering up the runners to have a quick meeting about the greenie" Alby told him.

"John?" Minho said. "What about him?"

"Newt and I think he might be runner material, so lets head over to the map-room to discuss it."

"Uh can't we do it another time?" Minho asked.

"Look shank I've got time now, the runners have time now, so we're guna do it now alright?" said Alby, his patients clearly dwindling.

"Shuck it lets go" Minho mumbled. _Newt and I will just have to take an extra long lunch break. _A few minutes later Minho, Alby, and a few other runners we're walking to the map-room.

They walked into the room to reveal a shirtless Newt bent over the table. "Shuck Minho took ya long eno-" Newt said as he stood up and turned around to reveal his bare chest and obvious bulge in his pants. Newt's face turned bright red as he realized Minho wasn't alone.

One of the runners whistled and another yelled out "what the shuck Newt?" Minho tried not to smile at the situation. He felt his face burn red out of embarrassment for Newt. Newt turned around and Minho could tell he was trying to adjust himself to hide his current situation. He threw on his shirt as Alby told the other gladers to shut it.

"We've stuff to discuss and not a lot time before you shanks need to get into the maze alright?"

* * *

**Newt:**

_Bloody hell I think I'm going to die. That did not just happen. Do all these dumb shanks know now? Maybe they didn't put it together. Shuck Minho must think I'm a complete moron. Shucking shuck shuck shucking..._ "NEWT!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yea Johnny. He seems like he could be a good runner. Like you said he didn't seem to fit in anywhere else. I say we hold a gathering with Johnny and vote on it." Newt said giving Minho a glance. He looked kind of ticked off at the suggestion, but Newt had no idea why.

"Alright good that" said Alby "you shanks better get into the maze" with that everyone cleared out of the map-room until it was just Newt and Minho.

"Um... I wasn't really expecting you to bring so many people.." Newt said.

Minho burst out laughing "ya I could tell."

Newt punched him in the arm and said "oh slim it alright? We need to go."

"Ya, ya, ya" he said as they walked out of the map-room together.

* * *

Later that day they were leaning against the maze wall stuffing their faces when Newt said "so do you think all the runners know now about... about us?"

"I don't know, those dumb shanks aren't too good at putting things together. But you didn't leave a whole lot up to the imagination..." Minho said as he eyed Newt's crotch.

"Oh slim it" Newt said blushing, "if you had just showed up when you were supposed to-"

"Then Alby and all of them would have walked in on us doing- well you know" Minho said.

Newt thought for a second. "Yea... that's probably true."

"So really you should be thanking me for being late" said Minho, making Newt smile. He leaned over and kissed Newt on the lips.

Newt put his sandwich down and leaned into the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, unlike the ones they'd shared recently. Lately every time they'd kissed it'd been lust driven. Minho had a goal he was trying to achieve with each kiss, but this one was just for the sake of kissing. _It was nice,_ he thought. Newt reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "We should get running" he mumbled.

With that they got up and continued running.

* * *

Later that night when Newt and Minho were eating dinner Alby came over to talk to them. "Have either of you seen the greenie today?" he asked.

"Johnny?" Newt said "No, why?"

"I talked to him earlier about becoming a runner. At first he seemed excited, but then he flipped and ran. Haven't seen the shank since" said Alby.

Newt felt a pang of concern for the kid. "I'll find the bugger," he said. "I'll talk him down." Minho shot him a look but Newt ignored it. He felt a weird responsibility for the greenie. He finished his food and headed to the deadheads.

It didn't take Newt long to find him sitting against a log staring at the ground. Newt sat down next to him and said "hey Johnny, what're ya doin' out here?"

John kept his gaze on the ground "I dunno" he said in a small voice.

"Johnny just talk to me" Newt said.

"I'm... I'm scared" he said.

"About being a runner?" Newt asked. "That's normal. The maze is a scary place. You'll get over your fear eventually."

"You don't get it, I'm scared senseless and I haven't even gotten into the maze yet. I don't think I can do it. I'm not like you or Minho, don't even try to tell me Minho was ever afraid of the maze. That guy's tough and I'm nothing like him" Johnny said still not raising his glance from the ground.

"Of course I was scared you dumb shank" Minho said as he walked out from around a tree.

"Shuck Minho how long have you been standing there?" Newt asked.

"Long enough" he said "look greenie, the maze is terrifying, but so is the glade. So is waking up in a box with no memory. Everything here is scary. If you ain't scared you ain't human" Newt couldn't help but grin as Minho quoted Alby. Minho crouched down next to John "you're guna be alright, okay shank?"

Minho stuck out his hand and John took it "Alright... _Shank_."

* * *

**Minho:**

They held the gathering that night, and it was decided: John would start training to be a runner the next day. Something else was decided that Minho was less than happy about; Newt would be training him. That meant Newt and Minho wouldn't be running together for the next week. Minho left the gathering in a bad mood, and really wanting to punch something. He decided to walk off his anger so he headed for the woods. The worst part about this decision was that Newt supported it. _Why would he want to run with that shank instead of me?_ Minho thought. Pictures started popping into his mind.

Newt and John running together. Newt pulling Johnny aside and pushing him against the maze wall, as he had done with Minho many times. The greenie _touching_ Newt.

Minho wanted to vomit.

_You're being ridiculous. Newt wouldn't do that._

But then Minho thought_ but why wouldn't he?_

_We never really talked about us. Never said not to screw around with other people. Didn't we only start this whole thing because we were both horny? What's stopping him from doing that with another glader?_

Minho suddenly couldn't keep his anger under control anymore and punched the closest tree to him. Before he knew what he was doing Minho sprinted to the homestead. He marched into the room the greenie was sharing with Gally. He slammed the door shut, "Gally. Get out. Now."

"Whatever slinthead don't get the greenie's blood on my stuff" Gally said as he left.

John looked at Minho with a terrified look on his face, "Minho whats go-"

Minho grabbed the greenie and slammed him against the wall "slim it and listen greenie. I'm only gunna say this once so you better listen and listen real good. Got it?"

The greenie nodded. "Good. Newt is mine got it? Mine. Not your's. So when you guys are running the maze, running is all you'll be doing."

"Minho- I don't- Nothing's going on with me and Newt!" the greenie said in a shakey voice. Poor kid looked terrified. _Shucking hell._

Minho suddenly realized how he was behaving, he stepped away from John and crossed his arms. "Look, greenie... I'm sorry alright? I mighta got a little carried away... Just um... Can we just forget about this?"

John looked at him for a moment and said "yea, sure."

"Good that. Could you just... Not tell anyone about what I just told you?" Minho said, holding the greenie's gaze.

John smiled slightly and said "I won't tell anyone."

Minho smiled back and patted John on the shoulder and started to walk out of the room.

"Uh, Minho?"

"Yea?"

"Does this mean you were the one who gave Newt the hickey the night of the bonfire?" John asked.

Minho turned and faced him, his face burning red. "Um.. yea that was me."

"I figured as much."

* * *

**This chapter got a little long but I really like the idea of jealous Minho :) I'm thinking of finally having them sit down and have the awkward relationship talk so that should be good. Anyways please give feedback and suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Newt:**

Newt sat on his bed thinking about the events of the day. He was glad the greenie was going to be a runner, and he was happy to train him. Of course he would miss running with Minho, but he knew Minho would understand that Johnny needed someone. Especially after he reached out to Johnny in the woods today. He and Minho would just have to make up for lost time during the night.

Soon enough Minho walked into their room looking rather upset. "Are you alright?" Newt asked.

"No!" He said "You! You're making me crazy!" Minho said, pacing the room.

"What the bloody hell are you getting on about?" Newt said.

"I just yelled at the greenie and threatened the poor shank and it's your fault!" he said.

"What? Why would you threaten Johnny?" Newt said angrily. He stood up and walked over to Minho.

"Cause I was-" Minho stared at the floor and blushed. "Cause I was jealous of you and the greenie" he said in a quiet voice that was barely audible.

Newt smiled before he could help it. _"You're jealous?" _he said "you think there's something going on between me and the greenie? That's ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous!" Minho shot back, "the way that shank stares at you, the way you're so protective of him, the way you call him _Johnny._"

"Minho-"

"No! Look, we never said we weren't guna- you know- do stuff with other shanks. So it's not _that _crazy so get angry, okay? But that's not the shuckin' point. The point is you're making me act like this! And I don't like acting like this!"

Newt looked at him for a moment and said "there's nothing going on between me and Johnny, or any other shank for that matter besides you. We may have never said it, but I'm saying it right now. You're the only one I'm doing anything with and I better the only one for you too. And for you acting crazy, there's nothing I can do about that. You always act crazy." Newt added a smile at the end and looked at Minho until he smiled too.

"Good that" Minho said.

"Good that" Newt said as he pulled Minho in for a kiss.

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho tangled his hand in Newt's blonde hair and bit Newt's lip. Newt let out a moan and Minho moved his hand down Newt's chest and looped his thumb around Newt's belt-loop. "You're mine. No one else's, all mine" Minho whispered, and Newt moaned again as Minho palmed him. "Say it" Minho said.

"Shuuuck, Minho" Newt whined.

"Say it, say you're mine." Minho said.

"I'm your's shuckface" Newt said. Minho smiled, _damn right you are. _He kissed Newt quickly and forcefully before pushing him onto the bed. He climbed onto Newt and straddled him. He took off his own shirt and Newt did the same. Minho leaned down and started kissing Newt's neck. He ground his hips against Newt's and bit down on his collarbone. "Ohh blooooody" Newt moaned.

He continued to kiss down Newt's chest and stopped at his nipple. He kissed it and flicked it with his tongue. Newt let out yet another moan, _he's so loud and GOD it's so hot _Minho thought as he sucked on Newt's nipple. Minho unbuttoned Newt's pants and shoved them off of him. He did the same with his own pants so they were both in nothing but runnie-undies. They ground against each other and the contact made Minho think he would blow right then and there. He put one hand in Newt's hair and the other on Newt's ass. Newt dug his nails into Minho's back "shuckkk Minho pleeease" he whined.

Minho smiled at Newt and pecked him on the lips before moving down his body. He yanked at Newt's underwear and stared at his exposed member. _Shucking hell. _He realized he'd been staring at bit too long when Newt said "uh- Min, are you going to stare all day or- ohhh" Minho took Newt into his mouth and sucked. He flicked his tongue and Newt let out a loud moan. It took less than 2 minutes for Newt to completely loose control and cum into Minho's mouth. Minho could barely keep it together so when Newt flipped him over and took him in his mouth, he didn't last much longer than Newt.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas found himself watching Newt and Minho once again. He tried not to stare at the screen as the two boys blew each other, but he couldn't help it. Afterwards Newt and Minho lied next to each other, still in nothing but their runnie-undies. Thomas' eyes continued to scan over the boy's bodies. They both stared at the ceiling and tried to steady their breathing. "Shuck Minho, that was bloody amazing," Newt said.

"I know" Minho said "screw solving the maze, lets just do this all day, everyday."

Newt laughed "I'm sure that's what the creators had in mind when they stuck us in here." _No, it really wasn't, _Thomas thought.

Newt and Minho laughed, but then Newt stopped suddenly and sat up, "shuck Minho, do you think the creators watch us when we- you know- do stuff like we just did?"

"I dunno" Minho mumbled. He sat up and yelled to the sky "enjoy the show perverts?"

Thomas blushed hard and thought to himself _yes._

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt laughed as Minho yelled at the sky. "You're shuckin' crazy" Newt said "I'm bloody tired, I'm hitting the sack." Newt started to get up from Minho's bed, but Minho grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I-" Newt started, but then stopped. "Nowhere" he said as he lied back down on the bed. Minho slung an arm around Newt's stomach and snuggled up next to him. _Huh, _Newt thought. _Who would have guessed Minho was such a bloody cuddler. _But Newt didn't mind. He liked feeling like Minho wanted to be close to him while they slept. Soon enough Newt drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Gally burst into their room they were still fast asleep, in nothing but their underwear, and worst of all spooning.

The sound of their door slamming woke Newt, and after a second of confusion he jumped out of the bed. Minho sat up and shoved a pillow on his crotch in an attempt to hide his morning wood.

Gally raised his eyebrows and stared at them. "Well?" Newt said trying to remain calm, "is there a bloody reason you're in our room?"

Minho, on the other hand wasn't making any attempt to stay calm. "What the shuck are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking for shucks sake!" he yelled.

Gally glared at Minho, "well my shucking bad! I didn't expect to walk in on you two shu-"

_"We weren't doing anything slinthead" _Minho said harshly.

"Oh really?" said Gally, "I'm surprised, I mean I expected this from you Minho. But Newt, I didn't see this coming." Gally looked straight at Minho "guess some dreams do come true, huh Minho?"

Minho's face burned red, _What was Gally talking about? _"Shut it Gally or I'll break your shuck neck" Minho yelled.

Gally started towards Minho, but Newt stepped in front of him. "Both of you slim it right now!" he said, "Gally tell me why you're here."

"Alby wants you, Newt" he said. "So if you can pull yourself away from lover-boy for a moment, he's in the homestead." With that Gally turned and left the room.

"Shucking hell" Minho said, he continued to mumble obscenities under his breath as Newt pulled on a pair of pants and a tank-top.

Newt rolled his eyes at Minho's consistent mumbling and said "I'll go talk to Alby, and you'll probably be in the maze by the time we're done. I'll just meet you at dinner. Good that?"

"Yea, good that." He said, but Newt could tell he was still pissed.

Newt smiled ridiculously and said in a sarcastic voice "see ya later lover-boy." He kissed his hand and smacked Minho in the forehead.

Minho laughed and as Newt walked out of the room he said "yea see ya shuckface."

_We're true romantics, us two. _

**I really liked writing this chapter! If anyone's reading please give me feed back :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dashner, not me.**

**Minho:**

By the time Minho got to dinner Newt, Alby, and John were already sitting at a table. Minho went over and sat down next to Newt, and someone behind him whistled. Minho turned around to see what the dumb shank was whistling at, but he couldn't even tell who it came from. He looked back at Newt, Alby, and the greenie. They were all staring at their plates, silent.

Minho shrugged it off, "how was your first day in the maze greenie?"

"It was alright" he said. "I don't understand how you guys do that all-day, everyday. I thought I was going to die half-way through."

Minho laughed, "yea you'll get used to it eventually."

They continued to talk about the maze throughout dinner. At one point, Newt started going on about running technique and Minho couldn't help but stare at him as he talked. He watched his lips move while he talked. _What is this shuckface doing to me?_

He snapped back to reality when Newt turned to face him. "You know what I'm talking about, right Minho?"

Minho cleared his throat, "yea sure." Newt grinned and kept talking.

"I'm guna go steal another apple from Frypan" Minho said as he stood up.

"Hey, grab me one?" Newt said.

"Yea," he said as he walked over to Frypan. "Hey shank can I get two apples?" He asked Frypan.

"Two?" Frypan said "shuck Minho, you already took one with your sandwhich. How many shucking apples do you need?"

"Well one of them's for Newt" he said.

"Oh" Frypan said, he shot Minho a look and tried not to laugh. "That's nice of you."

"Yea... I guess.." Minho said, confused. "Dude just give me the apples!" Frypan gave him the apples, but he had started laughing. _These shanks are losing it,_ Minho thought.

* * *

**Newt:**

_Minho is going to be pissed when he realizes whats going on. _Since Gally had walked in on them this morning he'd been telling anyone who'd listen exactly what he'd seen. None of the gladers said anything to him directly, but there'd been whispers and not-so-subtle comments about it all day. Newt wouldn't even have known for sure that everyone knew if Johnny hadn't told him.

But now he knew exactly what all the weird looks and whispers were about, and he also knew that Minho didn't.

He knew he should tell him, but he wanted to wait as long as possible. He pretended he didn't notice the glader who whistled at them during dinner so he wouldn't have to confront Minho about it. He wasn't quite sure how Minho would react. Newt was mad at first about it, of course he wants their buisness to remain their buisness, and he was also worried he'd loose the respect he'd built up.

But there's nothing he could do about it now. _Everyone _knew. Newt wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. _I can't believe they all know about what we do. What if they all think we're disgusting? What if Minho wants to break it off now?_

Minho sat down next to Newt and handed him an apple. "Thanks" Newt said as he took the apple.

"Frypan's being weird" Minho said. Newt shrugged and took a giant bight of the apple to avoid talking.

There was a moment of silence before Alby cleared his throat. He clapped Johnny on the shoulder and said "so we're throwing another bonfire night to celebrate greenie's first day in the maze."

Johnny smiled "really?"

"No." Alby said, "but we did just chop down a pretty big tree and we need to get rid of the wood we didn't use for expanding the homestead."

Everyone laughed as Johnny made a fake hurt face. _I'll just get Minho nice and drunk and then tell him that the entire shuckin' glade knows how we spend our nights._

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho threw a torch at the pile of wood and watched as the fire caught. He patted Newt on the shoulder and said "I'll get us drinks." He walked over to Gally and Frypan.

He grabbed two drinks and turned around to walk back towards Newt, but then he heard Gally say "got one for lover boy, do ya?"

Minho turned around and slammed the jars onto the table. "What did you shucking say?"

Gally, Frypan, and a few other gladers that were within ear shot were laughing. "Oh don't pretend Minho, we know what you two do at night. So why don't you bring lover boy a drink and give him a little kiss?"

Minho snapped and started towards Gally.

* * *

**Newt:**

"I think every inch of my body hurts. Even my fingers. It's not possible that you shanks run the maze _every _day" Johnny said.

Newt laughed, "just keep it up, soon enough you'll be in perfect shape."

Johnny smiled, but then his face fell. "Uh- Newt" he pointed behind Newt. Newt turned around in time to see Minho punch Gally in the face. _Shuck, he knows._

Minho came marching over to Newt, looking furious. "Minho, look I-" Newt started but he got cut off as Minho grabbed him and kissed him.

It was a brief kiss, but it was long enough for the entire glade to see. Minho broke away and yelled "anyone else wanna make a funny little joke about me and Newt?" No one said a word. Gally was still lying on the ground, holding his face. _What the shuck just happened?_

Newt cleared his throat "alright well... good that," he said "now everyone get back to business as usual." Newt looked at Minho, he had a million things running through his head. A million things he wanted to ask Minho, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was "I'm guna need that bloody drink."

Minho smiled "I'll get it."

* * *

**Minho:**

Newt and Minho sat next to the fire, staring at the burning embers. They had both drank A LOT after their little public display of affection. Most of the gladers had gone off the bed, besides Minho and Newt there were only a few other gladers sitting on the other side of the fire.

Newt took a swig of his drink, "I still can't believe you did that."

Minho snorted "yea well it needed to be done. Those dumb shanks were going to keep laughing at us, so I figured if I scared the klunk out of them by punching Gally then they'd keep their traps shut." he said "Gally deserved it anyways."

Newt let out what was supposed to be a laugh, but it came out as a hiccup. _God, this dumb shank's wasted. _

Newt brought his glass to his lips, but Minho grabbed his hand. "I think you've had enough."

Newt swatted his hand away and said "slim it, I'm fine." He wasn't very convincing considering he spilled his drink in his attempt to push away Minho's hand. "Aw shuck" he mumbled as he tried to dry the spilled liquid off his pants using his sleeve.

Minho laughed, he leaned over close to Newt and whispered "you're so shuckin' adorable." _Did I just say that out loud? Shuck maybe I'm drunk too. __No, I'm not drunk, Newt's just adorable. So adorable. I just wanna look at him all day. Well not just look. How does he manage to look adorable and sexy at the same time? Yea, I'm definitely drunk._

Suddenly Newt slid down so he was lying on his back, staring at the sky. "Minho can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Do you think we're ever guna get out of the bloody maze?" he asked still staring at the sky.

This wasn't the question Minho had been expecting. He was silent for a moment before he answered "course. That's why we run it everyday, isn't it?"

Newt just nodded and remained silent. They stayed quiet for a while, and eventually Newt shook his head and sat up. "I think I'm gunna puke" he mumbled.

Minho smiled and stood up. Him and Newt leaned on each other as they stumbled back to their room.

* * *

**I hope you shanks liked this chapter! Whether you did or you didn't please let me know! Please please please give feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Newt:**

Minho was fast asleep, but Newt couldn't sleep. He felt Minho's breathing on his neck and his arms wrapped around him. Newt stared into the darkness. It'd been almost two weeks since the bonfire, and everything had calmed down. Some gladers made annoying comments about him and Minho or acted uncomfortable around them, but that got old quickly. Johnny's training session was over, so Newt was back to running with Minho. He was happy about that, he was.

He liked running with Minho.

He did.

He liked it.

Running.

Everyday.

The same route.

Everyday.

Newt focused on Minho's breaths against his neck and closed his eyes. _He liked running._ He told himself that over and over again until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Minho:**

As always, Newt woke up first and Minho woke up when Newt tried to sneak out of his arms without waking him up. "Morning" Minho said as he rolled over and stretched.

"Morning" Newt mumbled.

"Ready for another exciting day of running?" Minho said.

"Totally" Newt said.

"Are you alright?" Minho asked, Newt normally wasn't this quiet.

"Slim it, I'm fine" Newt said. He added a smile and leaned down to peck Minho on the lips. "How bout a shower?"

"I'll get one later, you go ahead" Minho mumbled as he lied back down in his bed.

"No Min, you're not getting what I'm saying" Newt said. "How bout we shower... _together._"

Minho almost jumped out of the bed. "On second thought a shower sounds great."

* * *

**Newt:**

When they got to the showers there was no one else in there. _Thank gods. _Minho looked at Newt with hungry eyes, Newt smirked and took off his shirt. Minho took off his own shirt and stepped towards him. He put his hands on Newt's waist and kissed him on the lips. Newt put his hands in Minho's hair and took in the moment. Newt slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth and tugged on his hair.

Minho let out a groan and the sweet moment was over, but Newt didn't mind. He unbuttoned Minho's pants and shoved them off. He did the same with his own pants and underwear. Newt caught Minho staring as he did this, "you and you're bloody staring."

Minho smirked, "just get in the shucking shower already" he said as he discarded his own underwear.

Newt got into the stall and turned on the water. Minho stepped in and hugged him from behind. Newt let out a moan at the contact and Minho kissed his neck. Miho's hands roamed over Newt's chest and Newt could feel Minho's hard cock pressed against his backside.

"Minho..." Newt whispered.

"We don't have to if you're not ready" Minho said.

Newt was nervous to have sex for the first time, or what he assumed was the first time, but every fiber of his body was on fire and he couldn't bring himself to tell Minho to wait. "I'm ready" he said, "I want to."

Minho put his hand on Newt's chin and turned it so he could kiss him. Minho pulled away from the kiss and whispered "so do I." He resumed kissing Newt's neck and squeezed Newt's ass. He could feel Minho's hands getting closer and closer to his entrance and his heart started to beat faster. He let out a long breath as he felt Minho push a finger in.

If Newt was being honest he'd done this to himself a few times before just out a sheer curiosity, but it wasn't the same. Now he could feel Minho's hot breath on his neck and his hand caressing his hip. There was nothing like it. He felt Minho add another finger and a few minutes later a third. Minho took his time trying his best to stretch Newt out and make sure he wouldn't hurt him, but eventually Newt couldn't wait any longer. "Minho" he breathed "just do it. _Now._"

Minho responsed with a groan, and removed his fingers from Newt. Newt let out an involuntary whimper at the loss. Minho situation himself at Newt's entrance and said "are you sure?"

Before Newt could think things through he said, "do it."

Minho held onto Newt's hips as he pushed in. Newt gasped at both the pain and sensation. "Are you alright?" Minho asked.

Newt took a moment to let the pain subside and he answered "yes, keep going." Minho started to move slowly and the pain started to be over shadowed by pleasure.

"Ohh Minho blooooddyy..." he moaned as Minho picked up the pace.

"Newt" Minho moaned. The water poured on the two boys and every single inch of Newt was burning with passion. Minho used the hand that wasn't on Newt's hip to stroke Newt's hard cock. _This is heaven. This is pure heaven,_ Newt thought to himself. Minho's breath hitched and he let out a low groan as he came into Newt, and Newt came shortly after.

A moment later he slipped out of Newt and Newt barely had time to compose himself before Minho turned him around so he could kiss him. "Was that alright?" Minho asked.

"Alright?" Newt said, "try bloody amazing." Newt smiled and kissed Minho once more.

"Good that" Minho said.

* * *

**Minho:**

They ran the maze together after their shower, but Minho couldn't focus on anything. He'd made so many wrong turns during their run he'd started to wonder if they'd have time to finish their route before sundown. All he could think about was his morning with Newt. It'd been everything he'd wanted to be, but better. He didn't even think that was possible, but it was. He let Newt take the lead since he couldn't focus on their route. He watched Newt run and admired him. _God, he's perfect. I shucking love him. _

There it was again. The thought that had been popping up in his mind for about a week now. _Do I actually love him? I mean I know I love him, but do I love him like that? Maybe I should tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? He has too. After everything we've done, he has too right?_ Just then Minho ran straight into Newt.

"Bloody hell Minho" he said, "aren't you listening? We're stopping for lunch. Then we're gunna have to head straight back since _someone _took a bunch of wrong turns, and now we're behind."

"Oh shut you're hole" Minho said, "it's your shucking fault I'm distracted." Newt smirked and grabbed his sandwich.

"My dearest apologies" he said.

Minho let out a laugh. "Never, ever apologize for that."

A little while later Newt finished his sandwich and spoke up, "do you think we should switch up running patterns or something?"

Minho looked up at Newt, he'd been going to town on a sandwich. He swallowed his food and said "what'd ya mean?"

"I don't know" Newt said "It's just... Don't you get tired of running the same bloody thing everyday?"

Minho shrugged, "Not really."Newt moved his glance to the maze floor. They were silent for a long moment. "Newt," Minho said "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine" Newt said, but he didn't raise he gaze from the ground.

Minho stared at Newt for a while, but he didn't say anything, he simply took Newt's hand in his own.

They stayed like that for the remainder of their break until they headed back to the Glade.

* * *

That night when they lie in bed togther, Newt in Minho's arms, Minho doesn't think he can hold it in any longer. He knew he was about to fall asleep, and he wasn't even entirely sure that Newt was till awake. Regardless he let the words slip from his mouth.

"I love you, Newt."

Silence filled the room. _He must be asleep, _Minho thought. He closed his eyes, and just as he was about drift to sleep he heard Newt whisper,

"I love you too."

* * *

**If you're reading please give me feedback! Let me know if you like where I'm going with the story or if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minho:**

For once, Minho woke up before Newt. He sat up and looked at Newt sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell with every breath. Minho pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and rubbed his thumb back and forth on Newt's cheek. Newt let out a soft moan. _I should wake up first more often._

Newt's eyes fluttered open and he made a weird face. Minho realized how close he was to Newt's face and moved it back a little. "Sorry," he said "bet you don't wanna see my shuckface so close to your's first thing in the morning."

Newt grinned "could be worse," he said, but then he rolled over and grunted. "Do we have to get out of bed?"

"Nah, I'm sure Alby will be real understanding. I'll just tell him we can't run today because we're too busy staying in bed and having se-"

Newt elbowed him, "slim it Minho" he said, but Minho could see him smiling. He got out of bed and tossed Minho a shirt as he grabbed one for himself.

"Wait Newt," he said as he stood up and walked over to Newt. "I've been thinking lately, that you know in order to improve running technique, we should just run shirtless." He smirked as he put his hands on Newt's chest.

"Oh really?" Newt said.

"Well that and it's a crime to cover this up" he said as he used his thumb to circle the hickey on Newt's collarbone. "Everyone should see it, and know you're mine."

Newt snorted, "everyone already bloody knows." Newt leaned forward and kissed Minho. Newt wrapped his arms around Minho and slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth.

Reluctantly, Minho pulled away. "You know I was joking about staying here and having sex all day, but if you're up for it..."

Newt rolled his eyes, "I shucking wish" he said "we'd better go."

* * *

**Newt:**

As they ran the maze Newt started to think about last night. _He said he loved me. Did he even want me to hear? Did he hear when I said it back? Should I just say it again? How bloody long have we been running? I swear to god we run for a longer time every bloody day. I swear I'm losing my shucking mind. _They continued to run in silence for another hour before Minho turned around and grabbed Newt's face. "Break time," he said as he kissed Newt. He pushed him against the maze wall and tugged at Newt's hair.

_This is what keeps me sane, _Newt thought. Newt moved his hand down Minho's back until it landed on his ass. He squeezed, but then moved his hands to Minho's shoulders. He turned Minho so his back was against the maze wall. He dropped to his knees and undid Minho's pants.

Minho smirked, "I didn't think we were taking _that _long of a break."

Newt started pumping Minho's cock. "Don't act like it will take long" he said with a chuckle.

Minho smiled as his face went red. "Oh shut it Newt. If you weren't so good at- aahhh" he let out a long moan as Newt took him in his mouth. Minho put his hands in Newt's hair and moaned as Newt sucked hard.

Newt was right about it not taking long.

Afterwards Newt stood up and pecked Minho on the lips, "we should get running."

"You don't want me to do you?" Minho asked.

Newt just smiled and winked. "Later."

* * *

**Minho:**

They got back a little earlier than usual so they headed to get an early dinner. Alby was eating alone, so they went to sit with him. "Look at this poor shuck, all alone" Minho said.

Alby gave him a look, "slim it. You guys are back early."

Newt cleared his throat and said "yea well, we were kind of behind so we just turned around."

"Alright well meet everyone in the map room right after the doors close, good that?" Alby said.

"Good that" Minho said, and Alby got up and left. Minho took a bite of his sandwich as he felt Newt's hand on his thigh. He turned and looked at Newt who was already staring at him, grinning.

"We've got about an hour before we have to meet in the maproom..." he said. Minho shoved his sandwich in his mouth and stood up. He grabbed Newt's hand and lead him into the closest closet. They closed the door behind them and Newt pushed Minho against the door. He'd just started kissing Minho's neck when they heard something crash.

"What the shuck- is someone in here?" Minho said as he reached around for the light. As he flipped the light on he saw Gally and another glader, -_what was his name? Winston? Yea, Winston- _standing there shirtless. Gally's pants were undone and his face was burning. "Well look what we have here" Minho said "could it be.. a hypocrite?"

"Shut your hole Minho!" Gally yelled.

Winston cleared his throat and put his hand on Gally's chest to stop him from coming at Minho. "Um.. can we just..." he started.

"Pretend this never happened?" Newt said "bloody brilliant idea." He grabbed Minho's hand and lead him out of the room. "Didn't see that coming" Newt mumbled as he pulled him into another room.

* * *

**Newt:**

When they were finally alone Newt didn't waste anytime stripping off his shirt and unbuttoning Minho's. "Someone's in a hurry" Minho said.

Newt snorted "not all of us got a mid-run blow" he mumbled as he started kissing Minho's neck.

"That was your own fault" Minho said as he unbuttoned Newt's pants. Newt stepped out of them and shoved off Minho's pants. Minho slipped his hand into Newt's runnie-undies and gripped his cock. Newt moaned as Minho started to pump him. Minho started to kiss down Newt's chest, but Newt stopped him.

"No, today I do you" he said.

Minho stared at Newt for a moment and then smiled. "Okay" he said. Minho turned around and Newt pulled down Minho's runnie-undies. Newt inserted two fingers into Minho and moved them around. Minho let out a low groan that was so sexy could barely keep it together. He removed his fingers and spit into his hand. He rubbed it on himself before positioning himself at Minho's opening.

"You ready?" Newt said.

"Just shucking do it" Minho moaned. Newt pushed himself into Minho, waited a moment for Minho get used to it, and started moving.

"Shuuckkk Minho" Newt moaned as he picked up the pace. The faster he went the louder Minho got.

"Oohhh Newt" Minho moaned "I shucking love you so much."

That sent Newt over the edge and he came into Minho. He slipped out of Minho and tried to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against Minho's back and whispered, "I love you too."

Minho smiled "we should get to the map-room."

"Yea," Newt said between breaths "good that."

* * *

**Minho:**

When they got to the map-room, it was completely silent. Alby was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. "What the shuck is going on? Alby what are you doing in here?" Minho asked.

His eyes scanned the room, but no one met his eyes. Newt spoke up "someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on right now!"

Alby let out a long sigh. "It's John" he said, "he didn't make it back in time."

Minho's heart sank. "What?" Newt said "what do you mean?" Newt looked like someone had just punched him in the face. Newt knew exactly what Alby meant, and so did Minho, but Minho had a feeling Newt needed to hear Alby say it.

"John didn't get back before the doors closed" Alby said.

Silence filled the room and Newt stared at the floor. _Not John. Why'd it have to be John? The poor shank didn't stand a chance spending a night in the maze._ Minho saw a tear leave Newt's eye and he grabbed Newt's hand.

Alby cleared his throat and spoke "I know everyone's upset, but you guys need to draw up your maps." With that Alby left the map-room, and everyone tried to return to business as usual.

But Minho never let go of Newt's hand.

* * *

**If you're reading lemme know! I hope you guys like it! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Dashner owns it all.**

* * *

**Newt: **

_He could make it, he could. Just because no one else has survived a night in the maze doesn't mean Johnny won't. He might. _

_He could do it. _

_He could. _

Newt was lying in bed with his head on Minho's chest. He could hear Minho's heart beating, slow and steady. They weren't sleeping, it was only 8:00. But after they drew up their maps they came back to their room and lied down. They'd been sitting there in silence for a while, Minho rubbing his hand in circles on Newt's back.

There was a knock on the door and Alby stepped into their room. Alby stared at the couple cuddling on the bed. Newt blushed, but Minho made no indication he intended to move. Alby crossed his arms and looked at the floor, "uh, I wanted to talk to guys about something" he said.

"Well go ahead" Minho said.

"Well since Johns..." he trailed off "well if he doesn't make it through the night... can one of you take his route? I'd ask someone else, but you guys are the most experienced so I just thought-"

"I'll do it" Newt said, "now get out."

"Newt-" Alby started.

"_Just get out" _he hissed. Alby turned around and left.

"Newt" started Minh, but once again Newt cut him off.

"Don't _Newt _me" he said, "did you really want him hanging around in here all bloody night?" Newt took his hand down Minho's stomach and hooked his thumb in the waist band of his pants.

"_Newt" _Minho said "that's not why you kicked him out. Do you wanna tal- ahhh" Newt shoved his hand into Minho's pants and started rubbing him. Minho cleared his throat and sat up, "Are you mm... Uh are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Do I bloody look like I wanna talk about it?" Newt said. Talking was the last thing Newt wanted to do. Talking about things make them real, and he'd much rather be distracted for a while.

And Minho was the perfect distraction.

* * *

**Minho:**

Newt and Minho lied next to each other out of breath and covered in sweat. "Shucking hell, Newt" Minho said.

"I know," he said as he turned to look at Minho "that was bloody amazing."

Minho smiled at Newt, and after a moment Newt smiled back. Minho leaned over and kissed Newt lightly on the lips. "You know," Minho whispered "he could make it."

"Minho" Newt sighed "you know he's not going to make it." Minho turned and stared at the ceiling. _I know, _he thought.

"Maybe" Minho mumbled. He would give anything right now to bring that shucking greenie back inside the walls. He knew how close Newt and John were. _Hell, they were close enough to send me into a phsyco jealous rage. _Minho set the alarm early on his runner's watch and curled up against Newt. "Lets get some sleep."

* * *

**Newt:**

They woke up early to get to the doors before they opened. Deep down Newt knew those doors would open to reveal absolutely nothing, but a part of him wanted to be there when they opened just in case Johnny was waiting on the other side. They stood there staring with Alby, the medjacks Clint and Jeff, and a few other runners. When the doors started to open, Minho grabbed Newt's hand and squeezed.

Newt took a step forward and stared as the doors began to separate. He squeezed so tightly onto Minho's hand he thought Minho would yell at him, but he just remained silent until the doors had opened completely,

to reveal nothing.

_What did I expect? Johnny to be standing there with a smile, announcing that a night in the maze was no big deal? It was naive to hope. Immature to hope. Pathetic even. _

Alby turned to face everyone, "we'll hold a service for him tonight. Now get running."

Newt let go of Minho's hand and started running. He heard Minho call out behind him, but he ignored it. He ran Johnny's route at a faster pace than he had ever run before.

After an hour he stopped and leaned against the wall, clutching his chest. He could hardly breath. He thought he was going to die, right there, in Johnny's route, completely alone.

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

In, out. In, out.

He slid down the maze wall until he was lying on ground. _I need to calm down. I'm going crazy. We've lost boys before, this is nothing new. Being a runner is dangerous, everyone knows that. People die while the maze, it happens._

_ It does. _

_It could happen to me. _

_What if it happened to me?_

The thought scared Newt, but not because he was afraid of dying.

But because he wasn't.

**Minho:**

Left, left, right, left, right, right. Minho repeated the pattern in his mind over and over again. He didn't want to think about John, or how it was effecting Newt. He didn't want to think about how he would give nothing more but to hold Newt and comfort him.

Minho wasn't as close to John as Newt was and he still felt like utter crap. He couldn't imagine how Newt was feeling.

When Minho got back to the glade there were still 35 minutes before the doors closed. The runners always got back 30 minutes before the doors closed, so Minho knew Newt would be back any minute. He decided to wait by the doors for him.

He watched as the minutes ticked by, and he started to get worried when there were 28 minutes left.

Minho was about to panic when Newt came running through the door. "Shuck Newt," Minho said "cutting it close aren't you?"

Newt checked his watch "there's still 28 minutes"

"I know, I just.." Minho started, but then he trailed off. "Lets just get to the map-room."

After they drew up maps, they went to dinner. They ate in silence for 10 minutes before Minho finally spoke up. "I hate running alone" Minho said "it's boring. We're gunna have to train someone else soon, but I'm not sure any of these shanks can handle it."

Newt stared at his food. "Shuck Minho Johnny hasn't been dead five seconds and you're already trying to replace him?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Minho said.

"Yea well what did you bloody mean?" Newt shot back.

"_Look," _Minho said, trying to keep his temper under control for Newt's sake "I was _trying _to say that I missed you today."

Newt stared at his food for a second before letting out a long breath and finally meeting Minho's gaze. "Yea today pretty much sucked without you."

"Well it's not going to get any better, we need to get to the dead heads."

**Newt:**

When they got to the dead heads Gally was pounding a make-shift cross into the ground. Alby was standing near him along with a traumatized looking blonde boy. _Shuck, I forgot we were getting a new greenie today. Poor shank must be terrified. _The realization of a new greenie made Newt's heart sink, that meant it'd been exactly two months since Johnny came up. Newt realized that this greenie was supposed to be his responsibility, him and Ably alternate every month and Alby got the last greenie.

Newt walked over to Alby and whispered so the greenie couldn't hear "Alby, what's going on? Why didn't you want me to take the greenie today?"

"I didn't know if you'd be up for it" he said. Newt's facial expression must have showed how offended he was by that because Alby added, "we were also short on runners, so we needed you in the maze."

Newt shook his head, "good that" he said. "Hey greenie, I'm Newt."

The greenie took his hand and shook "Ben."

"You two can meet and greet later we gotta get this done" Alby said. _Get this done? _Newt wanted to punch Alby in that moment.

Alby cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "tonight we honor John, the runner. He was a good shank and will be dearly missed. What happened to John is another reminder that the maze is a dangerous place, and not to be taken lightly. If any of you dumb shanks need a reminder, no one enters the maze unless they're a runner. No one..."

Newt stopped listening to what Alby was saying. _Of course he'd turn this into a lesson. God forbid we actually focus on the fact that a glader died. That we'll never see Johnny again. That we're all pretty much trapped here until we all slowly die._ Newt turned around and left, he couldn't stand being there for another second.

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew Minho had followed him, but he just kept walking. Eventually Minho caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Newt stopped in his tracks and turned to face Minho. "Can't I have a bloody moment to myself?"

Minho looked at him with a hurt expression, "I'm sorry I thought you'd just spent the whole shucking day alone in the maze."

Newt rolled his eyes "look I'm not in the mood for this right now Minho."

"I know..." Minho said "I'm sorry. How bout we ditch the greenie bonfire and go lie down?"

Newt forced a smile "yea, good that."

"Good that" Minho said as he put his arm around Newt's shoulders and lead him back to the homestead.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :) you can probably tell where I'm going with Newt's storyline and it's physically hurting me to write it. Please give reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner**

* * *

**Newt:**

The rest of the night goes by in daze. Newt falls in and out of sleep all night, never staying asleep for longer than an hour. Eventually he just gives up and stares into the darkness. Minho was fast asleep and spooning him. He was also making some weird in-human noise into Newt's neck. _Bloody slinthead, _Newt thought, _maybe if I just lean back far enough I'll smother the shank. _Newt thought about getting up and going for a walk, but he knew if tried to get up he'd wake up Minho and he didn't want to do that.

Just then he felt Minho's grip on his chest tighten. Minho let out a small moan "mmm Newt" he mumbled. Newt smiled _this shuck still has dreams about me? _Something hard pressing against Newt answered the question for him. _Well I'm definitely not going to sleep now._

"Minho" Newt said. Minho grunted and pressed up against Newt. Newt curled his hand around and shook Minho's shoulder, "hey wake up shuckface."

"Huh- what?" Minho said, finally awake. He sat up and looked around. "Newt what's going on?"

Newt laughed at Minho's facial expression. "Calm down Minho" Newt said "Wanna know what's bloody going on? You're humping me in your sleep that's what."

Minho smirked. "Sorry bout that" he said as he lied back down.

Newt leaned in and kissed Minho. "Don't be" he said between kisses. Minho tangled his hands in Newt's hair. Newt let out a soft moan as Minho's tongue slipped into Newt's mouth.

Newt rolled over so he was straddling Minho and started to grind his hips against Minho's bulge. He broke the kiss and started sucking on Minho's neck. "Shuck Newt" Minho said "you should wake me up more often." Newt smiled against Minho's neck.

He kissed his way down Minho's chest until he reached the waistband of his pants. He pulled them away and took Minho in his mouth. He groaned as Newt started to move his head and suck. He tangled his hands in Newt's hair and Newt let out a low groan.

"Shuuuckk Newt" Minho moaned. Newt could tell he was close so he flicked his tongue and dug his nails into Minho's hips. "Ohhh Newwwttt" he moaned as he came into Newt's mouth. He swallowed and crawled back up so he was facing Minho.

"You're shucking amazing" Minho whispered between breaths.

"I know" Newt said.

Minho smiled, "you're turn."

* * *

**Minho:**

The next morning, Minho wasn't entirely sure what he had dreamed and what had actually happened. But then he saw the bite mark on his shoulder and realized he hadn't dreamed all of it. "Newt," Minho said "look what you shucking did."

Newt looked at him and smirked "oops."

"It's my own fault," Minho said "I'm just too ridiculously sexy you can't control yourself around me. No wonder you woke me up in the middle of the night."

Newt rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're the one moaning my name in your sleep."

Minho blushed lightly. "Really Minho?" Newt said "you blush for that? After everything you did last night, that's what you should be bloody ashamed of."

"I wouldn't say ashamed..." Minho said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. "Maybe proud, but not ashamed."

"Oh yea?" Newt said as he reached around and squeezed Minho's ass "want something else to be proud of?"

_What is this boy trying to do to me? _"We have to get to the maze" Minho said against his better judgement.

"So? I don't want to run the bloody maze, lets just stay here." Newt said.

"We can't" Minho said "you know we can't."

Newt groaned and shoved his way out of Minho's arms. "Why? There's no bloody point. We're never solving it."

"That's not true" Minho said and Newt rolled his eyes in response.

"We're going to figure it out eventually. We are." Minho said.

"Yea, whatever you bloody say" Newt mumbled as he walked out of the room. Minho wanted to go after him, to comfort him, but didn't know what to say to him. So instead he stood there and watched him leave.

* * *

**Newt:**

_Just run you bloody idiot._ Newt told himself, _just run. Just get through the day. Get through the day and get back to Minho. _He ran, but he felt like every step was a struggle. _"We're going to figure it out" he said. How does he still believe that? We're not going to figure it out. We're stuck here. We're stuck here for the rest of our pathetic lives._

Suddenly Newt couldn't breath anymore. He collapsed against the maze wall and put his head between his knees. _We're stuck. _The words kept repeating themselves in his mind. _For the rest of our lives. _

_The _

_rest _

_of _

_our _

_lives._

Newt tried to calm his breathing, but he couldn't. He thought his heart would explode. _We're trapped. We're trapped and there's no way out. The only way out is..._ Newt closed his eyes and pulled his hair so hard he thought he would rip it out.

_Johnny got out. _Newt thought,_ lucky him. _

Newt looked at the maze wall and eyed the ivy. _How far does that go up? Maybe I could get out too. _

Newt realized his breathing had returned to normal. Before he fully understood what he was doing, he walked over to the wall and put his hand on the ivy. Newt took a deep breath and gripped the ivy as he started to climb.

He made it halfway up the wall before the ivy started to get too thin to hold him. He turned so his back was against the wall. He stared down at the maze floor.

Newt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Minho popped into his head. _He'll be fine without me. He doesn't need me. He doesn't. _Newt tried to convince himself. _What am I doing?_

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. _Because I need to get out._

Newt kept his eyes closed as he let go of the ivy.

He felt a rush of wind and a moment of utter peace before everything went black.

* * *

**Oh my feels. Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was a bit short but I really wanted to stop there. Please give me feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner**

* * *

**Newt:**

_Newt was in the middle of the glade, lying on his back. The glade was completely empty. Where the maze walls should be, there was nothing but a wall of white smoke, that seemed to fade into nothingness. Newt stood up and looked around. "Hello?" he said, his voice sounded hoarse like he hadn't spoken in years. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he yelled. Newt started to panic, he turned in circles searching for someone, anyone, but he was completely alone._

_Newt couldn't breath, he put his head in his hands and collapsed onto the ground. _

_Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Minho. "Minho?" he said between breaths "Minho what's going on?"_

_Minho knelt down next to him "you're going to be okay, Newt."_

_Suddenly memories flooded Newt's brain. "I did this," he said "I did this to myself didn't I?"_

_Minho nodded, "It's okay. You're going to be fine."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because you wouldn't leave me. You-" his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek "you love me, you can't leave me because I love you and you love me." Minho leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So you just need to wake up so I can love your slinthead, good that?"_

**Minho:**

Minho finished his route as quickly as possible. He wanted to get back to Newt so he could apologize for this morning, give him some speech about how they were going to solve the maze eventually. Do something, anything, to make Newt feel better. Newt was losing hope, and quickly.

Minho made it back to the glade with 33 minutes until the doors closed. He leaned against a tree and watched the doors for Newt.

He stood there trying to think of what he would say to Newt to cheer him up. He needed to give him hope again.

31 minutes

Minho started to think through which gladers could handle being a runner. He desperately wanted to run with Newt again. He wanted to train someone as soon as possible. Running alone was so lonely.

28 minutes.

_Shanks pushing it, _Minho thought _where is he? _He watched as all the other runners returned to the glade, but no Newt.

26 minutes.

He looked over to Alby who was talking to another glader. He ran over to talk to him. Maybe Newt already came back, but didn't wait for him. "Alby, has Newt come back yet?"

Alby looked at him "No. Why?" he said.

"It's getting kind of close..." Minho said. 23 minutes. "He should be back by now. He should have been back a while ago, where is he?"

Alby looked at him with a worried expression "uh- I bet he's just running a little late."

"But what if he's hurt? Got attacked by a griever? I have to go look for him" Minho turned and started towards the doors.

Alby grabbed his arm and stopped him "No, that's against the rules. You're not going back in the maze."

20 minutes.

"Shuck Alby I don't care! The doors close in 20 minutes and he's not back!" he yelled "I'm going to get him! It's Newt, Alby! This isn't some dumb greenie that shows up late, it's Newt!"

Alby let out a groan "Shuck Minho don't you think I know that?" he yelled "look, I'll go, okay?"

"What?" Minho said "No! I'll go!"

"Slim it Minho!" Alby yelled "we're not losing two runners in one night! Now you stay here while I go find Newt or no one goes at all! We don't have time to stand here and argue!" With that, Alby turned and ran into the maze.

18 minutes.

Minho stood at the very edge of the doors and waited. He panicked more and more as the minutes ticked by.

13 minutes.

Minho crossed his arms, he was sweating and his heart was beating faster than when he was running. He dug his nails into his arm and focused on the pain they caused, rather than the pain in he chest.

9 minutes.

_Where are they? What the hell happened to Newt? What's going on?_

7 minutes.

_Shuck the rules, I'm not leaving Newt to die. _Minho sprinted into maze and ran the direction of Newt's route. He barely turned two corners before he nearly ran full-force into Alby and Newt.

Only it wasn't Newt, not his Newt anyways. Not the smiling adorable Newt with perfect blonde hair that he loved with all his heart.

No, this was a mangled body, soaked in blood and covered in bruises.

"Shuck Minho! I told you not to come in here!" Alby yelled.

Minho stood there motionless and speechless, completely frozen.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?" Alby yelled. Minho snapped out of his daze and grabbed Newt's shoulders.

Minho didn't allow himself to feel all the emotions that were flooding him. He focused on making it back inside the doors. He knew they would close any minute.

They turned the corner and Minho could see the opening to the glade. _Just run _he told himself _just run, just get him inside the doors and he'll be okay._

They ran, and made it through the doors and collapsed onto the ground. The doors closed not 30 seconds after. Minho grabbed Newt's limp body and clung to it.

"MEDJACKS" Alby yelled "SOMEONE GET THE MEDJACKS NOW!"

Within minutes the medjacks came running. Minho didn't resist as they took Newt out of his arms and carried him to the homestead. He realized he was still lying on the ground when Alby put a hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his daze and stood up and started towards the homestead. "Alby how could this happen?" he said "Why were the grievers out during the day? Was he stung because he needs the grief serum. Are they giving him the grief serum? Do those dumb shanks know what they're doing? Is he going to go through the changing?" The words kept spilling out of Minho's mouth, forgetting to stop and breath.

"Minho!" Alby said as he got in front of Minho and grabbed Minho's shoulders, stopping him. He stared into Minho's eyes. "Minho, he wasn't stung. When I got there he was just lying there. A griever wouldn't have left him there alive. It wasn't a griever."

Minho's mind raced, _if it wasn't a griever what happened? _"I don't understand" he whispered.

"He was at the bottom of the wall..." he said "I think... I think he-"

"What?" Minho said "you think he fell off the wall? That doesn't make sense. He knows it's not safe to climb those walls, its against the rules. He wouldn't do that."

"_Minho," _Alby said, keeping eye contact with Minho "I don't think he fell off the wall, I think he jumped."

Minho felt like he'd been punched in the face. _No. No, he wouldn't do that._

Minho pushed his way past Alby and ran to the homestead. He burst into the room where they took Newt and took in the scene. They'd cut away Newt's clothes and started covering him in bandages. His foot was mangled, swollen, and covered in bruises. He'd never seen someone look so terrible and survive.

He took a step towards Newt and felt someone slam into him.

Minho fell to the ground and looked up to see it was Clint. "Minho, you need to get out of here. You're not supposed to be in here!" he said.

"Shuck if I care!" Minho yelled as he stood up and tried to push past him. Clint grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Minho! Do you really want me over here arguing with you or over there helping Newt?" he said.

Minho stopped struggling and went limp against the wall. "Just..." he said "just help him okay? I'll- I'll go, just help him."

Clint let go of Minho "I will. I'll come get you as soon as we patched him up, good that?"

Minho nodded and left.

* * *

**Minho:**

It took over three hours for someone to finally let Minho back in to see Newt. He walked over and stood by his bed, taking in Newt's appearance. His leg was bandaged and splinted. His bare chest was covered in bruises and there was a long cut on his forearm. His head was wrapped in a bandage, and there was still dried blood on his forehead.

_Oh Newt, what did you do?_

He sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. He tried to fight back tears as he stared at Newt.

Newt let out a small moan and Minho squeezed his hand. "Newt?" he said "Newt, wake up."

He stared at Newt for a sign that he was going to wake up, but his eyes remained close.

"It's okay, Newt" he whispered "it's okay. You're going to be fine."

He finally gave into his emotions and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Because you wouldn't leave me. You-" he whispered letting the tears roll freely down his face. "you love me, you can't leave me because I love you and you love me." He didn't care that he was surrounded by people who were observing everything he was doing. He ignored them and leaned in to kiss Newt briefly on the lips. "So you just need to wake up so I can love your slinthead, good that?"

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write! However I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Any feedback it good feedback! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: dashner owns everything and I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of books.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Every inch of Newt's body hurt. His head was pounding so hard he thought his brain was going to burst out of his skull. He opened his eyes for a second, but closed them immediately. The light only intensified his pain.

_No. This is not what was supposed to happen. How did this happen? _Newt felt his chest tighten, this was too much.

He opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. He turned his head and saw Minho lying with his head on Newt's bed, fast asleep.

_No. No, no, no no. He knows what I did. He wasn't supposed to know. He was never supposed to know, he was supposed to think I was killed by grievers. This is all wrong. Oh god, he probably thinks I'm pathetic and weak. How did this happen? How am I still alive?_

Newt felt it happening again, when his heart beats so fast and he can't catch his breath. He tried to reach up and hold his head, but he realized Minho's hand was on top of his.

He squeezed Minho's hand and took a deep breath. _He's here, holding my hand. If he hated me he wouldn't be here. _Newt told himself over and over again as he calmed his breathing.

"Newt? Newt are you awake?" Minho said, lifting his head from the bed.

Newt opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words. He just stared at Minho silently.

"Newt" Minho whispered "how are you feeling?"

Newt turned his head away from Minho and said in a hoarse voice "I'm fine."

"You're in pain" he said "I can tell."

"I'll survive" Newt mumbled.

"Is that even what you want?" Minho said. Newt turned his head and stared, once again at a loss for words. "_Newt," _he said quietly "what were you thinking? Why would you do that?"

"I don't- I just-" Newt's head was pounding "I'm tired. Maybe you should go."

"No!" Minho said "look- I'm done asking questions. I'll just sit here with you, good that?"

"Yea" Newt said quietly "good that."

* * *

**Minho:**

They sat in silence for a long time, Minho just holding Newt's hand. He wanted to comfort Newt, but he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to upset him further. Eventually Clint came in to check on Newt.

"You're finally awake" Clint said "how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Newt mumbled.

"Newt I need you to be honest with me" Clint said as he started examining Newt's ankle. He cringed as he removed the bandage "by the looks of your ankle, you're in a lot of shucking pain."

Minho glanced over at Newt ankle, and looked away immediately. It was swollen and bruised worse than anything he'd ever seen before. "Uh is that gunna heal?" Minho asked.

"Kinda" Clint said "doubt it'll ever be back to 100%."

Minho watched for Newt's reaction, but his expression remained unchanged. To Minho, this was worse than if Newt had burst into tears at the news. His lack of reaction reflected that he no longer cared. Minho, however, did feel like bursting into tears. _We're never going to run the maze together again. Shuck, how did I let this happen? _Clint continued to inspect Newt's injuries and an awkward silence filled the room. Newt mumbled quiet responses when Clint asked him about his injuries, but they were always the same. "I'm fine" or "doesn't hurt too bad," and Minho wanted to slap him. It was obvious he was in a lot pain, but wasn't willing to admit it.

When Clint finally left, Minho couldn't handle it anymore. "Newt," he said "why are you lying about being in pain? There's no shame in admitting you're in pain."

"I'm not" he said.

_"Newt."_

"Fine!" Newt said "I'm in pain! A lot of bloody pain! But I deserve it! All of it! I did this to myself!"

"Slim it, Newt. You don't deserve any of this" Minho said "Never. Say. That. Again." He put his hand on Newts face and leaned in to kiss him, but Newt turned his head.

"Don't" Newt said "I don't deserve you either. I'm pathetic."

"How could you say that?" Minho said "Newt, what is going on with you? I want to help you, but I don't know what to do! You're not pathetic, you're hurting! And about this not deserving me klunk, you're the one who deserves better. Apparently I'm not even shucking good enough for you to stick around for!" The words left Minho's mouth before he could stop them. "Shuck, Newt I- I didn't mean to say that."

"Minho, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to think that... What I did... It didn't have anything to do with you. I just- I couldn't handle the idea of being trapped in this bloody place any longer. It was just too much..." Newt's voice trailed off.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Minho asked.

"Because you don't get it!" he said "you run the maze every day and you're happy to do it! You still think there's a way out! You still have hope! I'm not like you!"

"You think I'm _happy _to run the maze everyday? You don't think I hate this place as much as you do?" Minho said "but you're right. I do still have hope. I have hope that one day we're going to get out. We're going to get out and we're guna be happy. Me and you." Minho grabbed Newt's hand and squeezed. "And for that to happen, you need to stay alive. Good that?"

Newt turned his head and stared at the ceiling.

"_Newt,"_ Minho said "I said good that?" Minho thought he saw a tear roll down Newt's face as he waited for Newt to respond, but he didn't.

Minho let out a long breath and lied his head down on the bed. "_Please, Newt. _I can't do this without you. I can't survive this place without you. I'll go out of my shucking mind. I need you, okay? So I need you to promise me you won't try this again."

Newt turned his head, and Minho saw his expression soften. "Okay" he whispered "I promise."

Minho leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. As he pulled away he whispered "good that."

* * *

**Newt:**

"You should just go to our room and sleep in a normal shucking bed." Newt said. Minho was insisting on sleeping in the chair next to Newt.

"No" Minho said.

"But-"

"No."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's your bloody problem when you're running the maze tomorrow and you're back hurts like hell."

"I'm not running the maze until you're out of this bed" Minho said.

"What?" Newt said, trying to sit up but lying directly back down because it hurt too much. "Why aren't you running?"

"Because I'm not leaving you" he said simply.

"Shuck, Minho. You need to run. They're already out one runner, they need you." Newt said.

"I don't care" Minho responded. "You're the one who needs me."

Newt sighed "slim it Minho. I'll survive a few hours with out you. There's no walls for me to throw myself off of in here." He smiled as he said it, but he knew it was the worst possible thing he could say in that moment. "Um... seriously though. You're running. And you're going to agree to it right shucking now or I'm going to call Clint and Jeff in here and have them drag your shuckface out of here."

Minho groaned. "Fine."

"Good that" Newt said "now at least get into one of the other beds and get some sleep. You don't need to stay in the bloody chair all night."

"Nah," Minho shrugged as he curled up in the chair and rested his head on Newt's bed. "Can't really sleep in a bed that you're not in anyways." He said it so casually, as if this was normal, but it meant a lot to Newt. _He needs me, he does. What was I thinking? I can't leave him. If I'm getting out of this place, he's coming with me._

* * *

**Not really sure if anyone's keeping up with this story, but if you are I hope you've been enjoying. Please give reviews, and I'd love suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: dashner owns everything and I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of books.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt's recovery was long and painful. After two weeks of lying in bed Newt thought he was going to lose his mind. Well, what was left of it anyways. He spent his days staring at walls, counting the seconds until Minho got back from the maze.

By now, most of his bruises had healed and he could sit up without getting dizzy. All of his cuts were now scabs, but his ankle was still terrible. Last week Clint and Jeff requested for the Creators to send up stuff for a cast, and they did. So now everything below the knee was covered in a thick cast.

Jeff walked into the room holding lunch and a weird wooden thing. "Hey shank" he said smiling "I gotcha lunch and good news."

"Oh yea?" Newt said taking the food "what's that?"

"A crutch" Jeff said holding up the wooden crutch "so you can get outta bed. It's not the best, but it'll hold your weight."

Newt lit up inside. _Finally, I can get out this bloody bed. _"You sure I'm ready?" he said with a big smile.

"Yea I'm sure" he said "plus you shucking stink and I'm not sponging you down."

Newt made a face "just give me the bloody crutch" as he sat up in the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and Jeff handed him the crutch. He stood up slowly, and leaned on his good leg. Newt put the crutch under his arm and stared at Jeff.

"Well go ahead" Jeff said with a nod.

Newt took a long breath and moved his foot forward. He shifted his wait to his crutch and moved forward. It felt awkward at first and hurt a little, but he was so happy to be out of the damn bed already. He smiled widely and said "I have to go meet Minho at the doors."

"What?" Jeff said "you just stood up! And you haven't even eaten lunch! Plus the runners won't be back for another few hours. Finnish your food and we'll practice some more _then _you can go wait for him."

Newt took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He felt his face heat up when he realized that he'd reacted like a lovesick girl. He cleared his throat and took another deep breath. "Yea, alright" he said "good that."

**Minho:**

Minho ran the maze alone. Again. It was the most boring thing he'd ever experienced. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the maze wasn't filled with memories of Newt. Of them making out against the walls, or of them laughing over lunch. Or simply of them running in silence, but a nice comforting silence. He missed it so much. Having Newt around just made everything better. He almost wanted to quit being a runner, but he couldn't. He had to run for Newt's sake.

He didn't know how to help Newt deal with everything, but he did know that he needed to give Newt something to hope for, and that was the promise that one day they would find a way out.

Minho picked up his pace, he was almost back to the Glade and he really wanted to get back to Newt. He turned the corner and entered the Glade. At first, he did a double take, but then he realized he hadn't imagined it.

Newt was standing there, with a huge smile on his face, waiting for him.

Minho ran over to him and hugged him, throwing Newt off his balance. They crashed into the ground and Newt burst out laughing. "Jeez ya dumb shank" Newt said "I'm not the best on this thing yet" he held up his crutch.

Minho smiled "sorry shank" he said, standing up and helping Newt to his feet. "I was just happy to see you."

"Good" Newt said "now go draw up your maps, I for one need a bloody shower."

Minho glanced at the cast on Newt's leg "can you get that wet? Plus how are you going to keep your balance in the shower without your crutch?"

Newt shrugged "I'll figure it out."

Minho smirked "you know I could help you out" he said as he leaned in close to Newt "I could use a shower myself."

Newt blushed bright red "alright. Meet me in the showers in half an hour."

Minho smiled "good that."

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho drew the maps as quickly as he could. He rushed to the showers and when he walked in Newt was already shirtless. He had his cast wrapped in some type of bag and was struggling to get his shorts off over it. He looked up at Minho and let out a long sigh. "Real bloody sexy, huh?" he said.

Minho couldn't help but let out a laugh. He walked over and helped Newt. Newt leaned on him as Minho slid his pants over his cast. "You're shucking adorable" he said quietly before he could stop himself.

"Adorable?" Newt scoffed "I'm not adorable."

Minho smiled "mhm sure."

Newt glared as Minho grabbed the waist band of his underwear and slid them down his legs. "Shuck, you do stink" Minho said.

"Slim it" Newt said "you try lying in a bed for two bloody weeks and trust me I wasn't about to let Clint sponge me down."

Minho got Newt's underwear over his cast, and stood up as he threw it aside. He took in Newt's appearance. There were still vague bruises on his chest and scabs on his body. He'd lost weight in the past few weeks. Newt must of realized Minho was staring because he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yea I know, I look like a pile of klunk, but you don't need to bloody stare."

Minho lifted his shirt over his head and stepped towards Newt. "Pile of klunk definitely isn't the phrase I'd use to describe you." He kissed Newt quickly on the lips and took of his pants and runnie undies. "Come on" he said as he helped Newt into the shower.

When he turned on the water and it sprayed down on them Newt let out a long sigh. "Oh that feels bloody good" he sighed.

Minho smirked "I haven't even started yet and you're already-"

"Oh slim it Minho" Newt said.

Minho smiled and grabbed the shower gel. He put some in his hand and started rubbing it on Newt's body. Newt let out what was pretty much a continuous sigh throughout the entire time. Minho thought he might explode then and there. "Can you stop being so damn sexy for five seconds? I'm trying to wash the stank off of you."

Newt smiled and blushed "I think I'm clean enough" he said as he put his hands on Minho's waste. He shifted so he was pressed up against Minho. He moaned at the contact, it'd been so long since they were together like this. Their lips met and Newt slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth.

Just then, they heard someone walk into the shower room. Newt and Minho broke apart and stared at each other.

They heard a voice "Hey Newt are you doing alright?" He realized the voice was Clint, coming to check up on Newt.

"I'm fine." Newt said.

"Is the cast still covered? Cuz you can't get that wet. Are you having trouble balancing? Because-" Clint rambled on, but Newt cut him off.

"Look Clint, I'm bloody fine. Just let me shower in peace." he said in an annoyed voice.

"Well I'm just trying to check on you. You're balance isn't great with the cast and I don't want you fallin' and hurting yourself more and-"

"_Clint go away" _Newt hissed.

"Newt, I'm just-"

Finally Minho couldn't take it any longer so he stuck his head out of the shower curtain and said "he's taken care of. Now get out of here."

Clint turned bright red as he realized what was going on. "Oh- uh" he rambled "um- okay." Poor kid practically ran out of the room. Minho stuck his head back into the stall and saw Newt staring at him, face red and looking horrified.

Minho laughed, "he wouldn't go away" he said.

"Real bloody funny Minho" he said "not gonna be so shucking funny when I have to go get a check up from him later tonight." He said it with a hint of anger, but Minho saw a smile creep onto his face. "You better make this worth it shuckface" he said.

"I will" Minho said as he leaned in close to Newt. He kissed him on the lips quickly before kissing down his jawline. He continued down Newt's chest before dropping to his knees.

Newt smiled "good that."

* * *

**Hoep you guys liked this chapter :) It was fun to finally write a happy fluffy chapter again. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner**

* * *

**Newt:**

After they got out of the shower, Minho helped him get dressed. Normally, Newt would hate having Minho have to help him with everything, but he was so happy he couldn't find the will to care. Minho grabbed Newt's shirt and held it up. "Shuck Minho I can manage a shirt" he said as he grabbed the shirt.

Minho smiled, "uh, right" he said. He stared at Newt for a long time, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Nothing" he said. Minho blushed and looked away "I'm just so shucking happy you're up again. And uh- you know- feeling better."

"You mean I don't feel like throwing myself off a wall?" he asked.

Minho's face fell "Newt, don't make jokes about that" he said "but.. uh yea that's what I meant."

Newt forced a grin. Minho looked at him for a long moment. "You- you are feeling better, right?"

Newt looked away from Minho. "Um. Yea."

"_Newt. _Talk to me."

"It's just-" he started. Newt's instincts told him to shut Minho out, push past him and leave. But he couldn't do that anymore. He knew where that led, and he didn't want to go down that path again. "I don't want to die. I don't. It's just some days... Are harder than others... and sometimes the thoughts show up and I can't get rid of them."

Minho stared for a moment before he pulled Newt into a tight hug. "Newt, I'm sorry" he said "I don't know how to make things better for you, and its so frustrating because that's all I want to do."

Newt tucked his face into the crook of Minho's neck. "You being here is enough" he mumbled into Minho's neck.

They stood there, holding each other in silence for a long moment. Eventually Newt pulled away. "How bout some dinner?" he said.

Minho smiled "yea, good that."

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho insisted for Newt to go sit down while he got them both food. He walked over to Frypan, who was currently talking to Clint and Jeff. Frypan made a weird face when he saw Minho. _Great _he thought _Clint's got a big mouth. _

"Hey Minho" Frypan said with a laugh "have a nice shower?"

"Yea, by a matter of fact I did. Wanna hear the details?" Minho asked, staring at Frypan with a straight face.

Frypan's face turned bright red and he stared at him, looking mortified. Minho burst out laughing at his expression. "Shuck, Frypan I'm kidding" he said. "Just give me some shucking food you slinthead. And Clint, why don't you shut you're trap for once?"

"Sorry man" Clint said "but you traumatized me, I had to tell someone."

"Oh, cry me a river" Minho said taking his food and walking back over to Newt. He saw that Alby was already sitting at the table, talking to Newt.

"Anyways, you gotta do something." Alby said "No freeloaders, remember. Since running's out of the questions, I was thinking you could just take on the role of second in command full time. Our population's gotten big enough I need you. These last few weeks I tried to get Nick to help, but I can't stand that shank."

Newt laughed "yea, he's bloody annoying."

Alby smiled and nodded. "So it's settled then?" he said "we'll start tomorrow. Here's the schedule, first we-"

Minho stopped listening to Alby's rambling. He studied Newt's face for a reaction. He looked happy enough to take on the role of second in command. _This will be good for him, _Minho thought. _He'll be doing different types of klunk everyday. It'll distract him from things. Also he'll get to take care of the greenies, which he's really good at. _

For the rest of dinner Alby rambled on about the plans for the rest of the week, and Minho didn't listen to a word. He could only think about the fact that Newt officially had a new job. He's not a runner anymore. They wouldn't run together anymore. Minho wanted to punch something. _Calm down, _he told himself. _This is better for Newt. I just need to find a way out of this shucking place. _

* * *

**Newt:**

"Minho, you don't have to come with" he said as he attempted the homstead stairs on his way to get checked up on by the medjacks.

"Got nothing better to do. Plus it'll make them uncomfortable after this morning and it'll be fun to watch" Minho said with a smile.

"I'm still angry about that" Newt said, but smiled. In all honesty, he thought what Minho did was hilarious, but he wasn't going to encourage the behavior. Newt still hated that the other Gladers knew about them. Just then Newt lost his balance, and Minho grabbed his hips to settle him.

"Shuck Newt, don't get too angry you'll fly down the stairs and break your other ankle" Minho said. "Then I'd have to carry your slinthead everywhere we go."

Newt snorted "yea, as if you could carry me."

Minho gave him a face and Newt realized he shouldn't have said that. "Minho don't-" Before he could get the sentence out Minho threw Newt over his shoulder and started up the stairs. "Minho if you don't put me down right this bloody second-"

"Slim it, I'm proving a point" he said.

"Alright, alright. Point proven. Now put me down, we're almost to the room!" Newt yelled.

"Nah" Minho said as he pushed open the door and threw Newt down on a patient bed.

"Bloody hell Minho could you be anymore embarrassing?" Newt said with a laugh.

"I dunno Newtie-pie want me to try?" He said with a smirk.

"If you two are done I'll check out Newt" said Clint.

"Go ahead" Newt said.

"Alright shank, strip down so we can get this over with" Clint said as he rummaged threw some drawers.

Minho made a face "strip down?" he asked.

Newt took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "Don't get your runnie undies in a twist he's just checking some bruises and cuts. I told you you didn't need to come with."

Minho rolled his eyes and made a face. "Do you need help getting your pants over your cast?"

"No-" Newt said, but then winced in pain at the angle he had to reach to remove his pants. "Shuck it, yes."

Minho helped get his pants over the cast and Clint walked over with new bandages. "How's the leg?" he asked as he started to inspect Newt's chest.

"Hurts, but I'll live" he said "nice to finally be walking again."

"Yea, I bet" Clint said as he took the bandage of the cut on Newt's arm. That one had been the worst and still hadn't scabbed completely. Clint let out a long whistle "this one'll leave a nice scar."

_Great, _Newt thought _as if my bloody leg wasn't a good enough reminder of what I did. _Newt closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He cleared his throat and said "uh- how long does this cast have to stay on for?"

"Another two months" he said as he put a new bandage on Newt's arm.

"That's just bloody great" Newt mumbled.

"Don't worry Newt" Minho said "we already clarified I can carry you everywhere so you can keep it on as long as necessary."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks Minho" Newt said "but I think, I'll manage on my own."

Minho shrugged and smiled "whatever you say."

* * *

**Minho:**

After the check up, they made their way to their room. Minho had never been so happy to have Newt in his bed again. He'd missed having someone lying in his arms at night. These past few weeks had been torture for Minho, he grown so accustomed to the smell of Newt's skin when he snuggled his head into the crook of his neck, or the soft moans Newt made in his sleep.

Minho snuggled up against Newt so they were spooning. "I've missed this so much" he whispered.

"So have I" Newt said.

They were silent for a while before Newt whispered, in a voice so quiet Minho wasn't even sure he was supposed to hear it. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Minho asked, but he knew the answer.

"For- for trying to leave you. I screwed everything up" he said.

Minho squeezed his arms around Newt. "Don't apologize. We're not screwed up" he said "well- we're screwed up. But that's not our fault. It's the creators fault. If there's anyone to be mad at it's them. They did this to you. To us."

Newt let out a long breath. "Minho" he said "please tell me we're going to get out of here."

"We are. I promise." he said.

Newt rubbed his hand on Minho's arm. "Alright, good that" he mumbled.

"Good that" Minho responded, and after a moment he decided to add "I love you."

"I love you too shank" Newt mumbled and with that they fell asleep together.

* * *

**Yayyy Minewt love! Anywho let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Please &amp; thanks you :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: dashner owns everything and I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of books.**

* * *

**Minho:**

_Minho and Newt were running the maze. Newt was smiling at Minho and running right along side him. But then he stopped and pulled Minho in for a kiss. Minho smiled against Newt's lips and put his hands in Newt's hair. They stood there kissing for a long time before Minho finally pulled away._

_"Newt, I'm confused" he said._

_"Why?" Newt asked as he put his hand on Minho's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth._

_Minho smiled, but then made a confused face. "I thought you were hurt. How are you running?"_

_"I was hurt?" Newt said, making a face. He dropped his hand from Minho's face and took a step back. "You mean when I tried to kill myself?"_

_Minho cringed at the statement. "Uh.. yea.."_

_Newt nodded "oh, yea." He said, "I remember that. It happened right there." He turned and pointed to a pool of blood on the ground by the wall._

_Minho took a step back, away from the place he was pointing at. "Newt."_

_"I remember climbing up that wall and thinking, 'what do I have to live for?'" Newt said, in a strange detached voice. It didn't sound like Newt. "I knew the answer was nothing. I don't have anything worth living for. Definitely not you. I mean, you're good in the sack and all, but what else? I'd rather be dead than be stuck here with you."_

_"SHUT UP!" Minho yelled. This wasn't Newt, this couldn't be Newt. "That's not true! It's not!"_

_"Really Minho?" he hissed "then why else would I do it?"_

_"I- I don't-" Minho said. Suddenly Newt wasn't the healthy boy he was five seconds ago. Suddenly he was the bloodied and bruised body they'd found in the maze the day it happened. _

_He collapsed on ground and his ankle started to bleed everywhere. Minho ran to him and knelt by him, holding his hand._

_Newt stared at him with a straight face. "I'm going to die Minho. I'm going to die and it's your fault."_

_"No" Minho yelled "Newt! NO!"_

Minho was being shaken awake. "Minho, wake up" Newt said "Minho, it was just a dream. You're okay."

Minho sat up as he finally realized what was going on. He was in his bed with Newt. Newt was safe. He was safe. It was just a dream.

Newt rubbed his hand in circles on Minho's back. "You're alright" he said "take deep breaths."

Minho did as he said and took deep breaths. He felt his heart rate return to normal. "I'm sorry I woke you" he mumbled.

"Don't be" Newt said "I have a feeling it was my fault you were having the bloody dream in the first place."

Minho looked at Newt, "uh- no. It wasn't" he said, "it was just about uh- grievers. Had a dream I didn't get back before the doors closed and those shucking things tore me apart."

Newt stared at him, "Minho-"

"It's true" he said. Minho forced a smile and said "seriously. My dreams about you aren't exactly nightmares."

Newt stared at him, as if he didn't believe him, but eventually he forced a smile. "Okay" he whispered.

"We should get some sleep" Minho said. He pecked Newt on the lips and Newt lied his head back down. Minho forced one more smile before lying his head down on Newt's chest. Newt's arms folded around Minho. Normally, Minho was the one holding Newt, but tonight Minho didn't mind being held.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt couldn't sleep. Minho was clinging to his chest, fast asleep. He couldn't fall back asleep. He had pretended he didn't know exactly what Minho had been dreaming about. He'd heard him moaning "_Newt, no! NO! Newt!" _over and over again in his sleep. A part of him wanted to know exactly what happened in the dream, but a part of him was too scared to know.

Newt rubbed his hand in circles on Minho's back and Minho made a weird noise that kind of resembled a snore. Newt squeezed his eyes shut. _Just go to sleep_ he told himself. Eventually his eyes drifted closed.

The next morning Minho was still clinging to Newt's chest and had drooled on him. _Yea, we're not sleeping like this again. _He shook Minho's shoulder. "Wake up shank" he said.

Minho groaned and lifted his head. He wiped drool from his cheek and his cheeks turned pink. "Uh- sorry" he said.

"Bloody should be" Newt said as he sat and took off his shirt. He used it to wipe the drool that had leaked _through _his shirt onto his chest. "You're a bloody faucet."

"Sure you don't want some more?" Minho said sticking out his tongue.

Newt rolled his eyes and put his hand on Minho's face and pushed him out of the way as he grabbed his crutch and climbed out of bed. Minho let out a laugh and fell back dramatically onto the bed. Newt chuckled and turned around to face Minho.

They stared at each other for moment before Newt finally asked what had been on his mind. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your dream?"

Minho groaned and rolled over in the bed so his face was in the pillow. "I told you" he said "it was about grievers."

"_Minho," _he said "I know it was about me."

Minho groaned into the pillow. "Minho" Newt said.

Minho groaned yet again, but he turned so he was facing Newt. "Fine, it was about you." he said "you were bloody and injured and I thought you were going to die and I was upset, okay? But I'm over it now. You're obviously not dead. So I'm fine."

Newt could tell he wasn't telling him the whole story, but he really didn't want to talk about it he wasn't going to force it. "Alright" he said. Newt checked his watch (that he wasn't _technically _supposed to have anymore since he's not a runner, but he kept it anyways along with the runnie-undies. _I mean who wants my used underwear anyways?_). "We still got some time before you gotta get running, how bout a shower?"

Minho practically jumped out of bed. "Good idea."

* * *

** Minho:**

When they walked into the shower room there were already a few Gladers in there. Minho groaned and whispered to Newt "Shuck we should have woken up earlier."

Newt looked thoroughly disappointed. "I'm not the one who slept in late" he mumbled.

"Whatever" Minho said with a smile. He undid Newt's pants and started to slide them down his legs, but Newt grabbed them and yanked.

"The shuck are you doing?" Newt said, his face turned bright red and he tilted his head towards the other Gladers.

"You can't get them over your cast by yourself!" he defended. Minho turned around to face the other Gladers who were in their boxers. It was a kind of unspoken code not to get completely naked until you were already in the stall if there were other Gladers in the room. "Hey shanks get in the damn stall so I can help this helpless shuck out of his clothes."

One of the Gladers, Minho recognized him as Chris, snorted loudly. "Yea, I hear you do that an awful lot."

Minho was about to say something back, but Newt beat him to it. "Why don't you shut you're bloody trap or I'll have you working as a slopper for a week" he said. Chris's smile disappeared and his friend stepped into their stalls.

Minho smiled at Newt "can you actually do that?" he asked.

Newt shrugged "No" he said with a smile "Alby would never let me, but being second in command means the dumb shanks _think _I can do klunk like that."

Minho worked on getting Newt's pants over his cast. "Hmm second in command" Minho said, he stood up and whispered into Newt's ear "that's pretty sexy."

Newt smiled and blushed "slim it. There's too many people in here" he said.

Minho made a pouty face "fine, but the second I get back from the maze you can give me some commands."

Newt's face burned bright red. "Alright" he said "good that." As Minho helped Newt take off his runnie-undies he couldn't help but notice that Newt was already excited for their plans.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I wanted to show more of how Newt's suicide attempt effected Minho even though it depresses me. Please please please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Dashner's.**

* * *

**Minho:**

Newt pushed Minho against the wall and ran his hands all over his body. Newt started sucking on his neck and squeezed Minho's ass. "Shuck, Newt" he moaned  
"someone's eager."

Newt's only response was biting down on Minho's skin. "Alright, if that's how you want it" he said. He instinctively pushed Newt back in the direction of the bed, but it resulted in Newt losing his balance falling down taking Minho with him. "Shucking hell" Minho mumbled "I'm sorry, I forgot. Got a little lost in the moment."

"Just shut up" Newt said as he rolled over so he was on top of Minho. He noticed Newt was already hard and Minho couldn't help but get turned on himself. Newt returned to sucking on his neck and ground his body against Minho.

"Wanna get on the bed?" Minho asked as he ran his hands down Newt's back. Newt either didn't hear him or ignored him because he took his hands and started unbuttoning Minho's shirt and continued on his neck. "Shuck Newt you're going to leave a mark."

"Good" Newt mumbled as he took off his shirt.

Minho removed his own shirt and smirked. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Hey you're the one who said you wanted me to give you commands" Newt said as he started to undo Minho's pants.

"Well I'm not complaining Mr. Second in Command" Minho said and he moaned as Newt put his hand in his pants. He started to rub him and Minho moaned "Shuuuckk..." Newt slid down Minho's body and pulled his pant's down. He took Minho in his mouth and sucked, hard. Minho groaned and tangled his hands in Newt's hair. He'd never seen Newt be so confident when they were fooling around, but he liked it. Minho tried to hold on as long as he could, but soon enough he came into Newt's mouth.

Newt crawled back up Minho's body, licking his lips. _Shuck he's hot. _Newt's eyes scanned over Minho's body, his eyes were full were of lust and desire. "Roll over" Newt demanded. Minho smirked and did as he was told. Newt inserted his fingers into Minho and Minho groaned loudly before he could stop himself. "Shuck Minho someone wants it bad" Newt whispered into Minho's ear.

Newt moved his fingers inside Minho and he felt his insides explode. "P-please Newt" he moaned.

"Please what?" he said, and as he said it he stopped moving his fingers.

"_Please shuck me Newt" _Minho hissed. Minho had no idea where this behavior came from, but it turned him on _so _much.

"Since you asked so nicely.." Newt whispered before he spat into his hand a few times before rubbing it onto himself. Newt positioned himself at Minho's entrance. "Are you _sure _you want this?"

"_Newt I shucking swear to god" _Minho groaned. He couldn't see Newt's face but he was one hundred percent sure he was smirking and enjoying Minho's begging. Minho groaned loudly as Newt pushed into him. "Shhuuckk Newt" he moaned. Newt pounded into him, harder than he ever had before. This was so unlike Newt, normally Minho was on top and if he wasn't Newt had always been gentle.

But this was anything but gentle. Newt continued to smash into Minho and Minho thought he might explode right there. It hurt a little, but that was overshadowed by intense pleasure. He never knew it could feel this good. Newt was groaning loudly and moaning Minho's name over and over again.  
"Ohh Minho bloody... oohhh" he moaned and Minho could tell he was close, and Minho knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

"Shuuckk Newt I love you so muuuchh" he moaned and Newt lost control. Newt came into Minho and groaned his name loudly while he rode out his orgasm. He slid out of Minho and collapsed onto the ground next to him.

"You did that on purpose" Newt said between breaths.

Minho rolled over and pulled his pants up "I was just making sure you know I love you" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Newt smiled "slim it" he said. Newt blushed slightly "I might have gotten a little carried away there."

"Are shucking kidding me? That was _hot._" Minho said with a giant grin.

Newt laughed, "good that" he said. They got up and climbed onto the bed. It only took them a few minutes to fall asleep holding each other tightly.

* * *

**Newt:**

As usual, Newt woke up before Minho. They were spooning and Newt was comfortable in Minho's arms. Minho started to mumble things in his sleep. "Newt... you can't... it's Tuesday..." Newt smiled _what is this bloody idiot dreaming about?_ He took his hand and reached around to shake Minho.

"Get up you dumb shank" he said.

Minho sat up and looked around. "What the shuck were you dreaming about?" Newt asked as he rolled over onto his back.

"I dunno" Minho mumbled as he lied down and nuzzled his face in the crook of Newt's neck. "Something weird involving giraffes."

Newt laughed "we don't even have giraffes" he said "we also don't know when Tuesdays are."

"Well I did in my dream" he mumbled into Newt's neck.

Newt rubbed his hand on Minho's back. "Whatever shuckface" he said with a smile "we get a new greenie today."

"Oh yea" Minho said.

Newt nodded slowly "that marks ten months" he said in a small voice. "Ten months we've been trapped in this hell hole."

Minho sat up and looked directly into Newt's eyes. "We've accomplished a lot in those ten months. We've established order and mapped a lot of the maze. We're going to figure it out soon. There can't be that much left to map."

"But-" Newt started "what if you map all of it and there's no way out?"

"That's not going to happen" Minho said firmly. "The creators didn't put us in here to watch us slowly die. There has to be a reason, and I'm betting that reason is for us to figure a way out. And we will. Soon."

For some reason, Newt believed him. All the hope that he had lost in the past few months, that he thought was gone forever, had some how returned to him. He didn't know how or why but a small part of him thought they would get out. "I know" he said with a small smile "you're going to get us out."

Minho leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "And in the meantime, you gotta keep this place running. Good that?" he said.

Newt responded with another quick peck on the lips. "Good that." Newt sat up in the bed and reached for his crutch. "Get up, we got stuff to do." Minho got up and groaned loudly, looking like he was in pain. "You alright there Minho?"

"Er- yea." he said quietly "just kinda sore."

"From wha-" Newt realized what he meant and his face went red. "Oh. Sorry." Newt felt almost embarrassed about how he'd acted last night. Something had just come over him, and he couldn't help himself. He'd been annoyed all day, his leg was bothering him and he had spent his day counting the seconds until Minho got back to the Glade. When he finally did he couldn't help but jump him.

Minho smirked "it was totally worth it" he said with a small blush. He leaned in and whispered in Newt's ear "but next time I'll be the one calling the shots."

Newt smiled widely, "Good that" he said.

* * *

Newt spent his morning preparing for the new greenie. It was edging towards the end of the day when the greenie alarm went off. He walked to it as quickly as possible, but it took a while for him to get there with his crutch. Everyone had already surrounded the box and Alby was helping the kid out of the box by the time Newt got there.

The greenie had blonde hair and was tall and built. He had a strange looking face and looked as if he was about to murder everyone in the Glade. _Great we got a fighter, _he thought.

The greenie started to punch and kick yelling "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHERE AM I?" Gladers surrounding him tried to grab him and get him to calm down, but he wouldn't stop thrashing around.

Newt walked up to him and nailed him in the crotch with his crutch. The greenie collapsed onto the ground and yelled out. "Calm down greenie" Newt said.

Alby crouched down next to the greenie and started talking to him. "You gotta slim it nice and calm greenie. I'll explain this shuck place in a minute, good that?"

"Alby how many times have I told you not to use glader slang around the greenies!" Newt said. _Alby is so shucking terrible with greenies. _

"I'm so shucking sorry Newt why do-" Alby started but the greenie cut him off.

"_Someone tell me whats going on right now!"_ he hissed.

"Newt'll explain" Alby said pointing to Newt. Alby cleared his throat and yelled "everyone get back to work!"

The gladers dispersed around them and Newt crouched down next to the greenie the best he could with his cast. "Can you start with telling me your name?"

"Zart" he said.

"What kinda name is Zart?" he said.

"What kind of name is Newt?" the greenie retorted.

Newt smiled "come on greenie, I'll give you the tour." Newt stood up and balanced back on his crutch.

"What happened to your leg?" Zart asked.

"Seriously greenie?" Newt said "you wake up in a bloody box with no memory and all you care about is my bloody leg?" He said the words a bit too harshly, he knew the greenie was scared and confused."Sorry, I just can't really explain anything before I give you the tour so slim it with the questions until the tours over."

The greenie gave him a look, but remained quiet for the rest of the tour. He wasn't looking forward to finally having to address the leg question. Most of the glade didn't know what happened, most of them just thought he got injured in the maze and didn't ask any other questions. Minho, Alby, Clint and Jeff were the only ones who knew the truth, and Newt had every intention of keeping it that way.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter got a little long and I also took a little while to update. I got a little carried away with another story (btw you should check out my other stories). I hope you liked this chapter and the whole story in general! Please please please review! :) Thanks so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Take note of the time jump! I haven't updated in a while and thought I was done with this story, but I've decided to pick it a little into the future. It follows most of the book from this point on, with minor changes. I took some ideas from the movie, but it by no means follows the movie. Hope ya like it.**

* * *

_***A year and a half later***_

**Minho:**

Minho woke up to Newt squirming in his arms. He let out a soft moan and tightened his arms around Newt. He buried his face in the crook of Newt's neck. "Lets just go back to sleep" he mumbled against Newt's skin.

Newt let out a sigh. "We've got work to do" he said "gettin' a new greenie today." Newt stood up and got out of bed, stretching. He took a step and Minho saw him wince. His leg was pretty much healed these days, but as the medjacks had predicted, it wasn't the same. He walked with a slight limp and sometimes it hurt him more than others. Apparently, today was one of those days.

"Your leg bothering you?" Minho asked. Newt shrugged and Minho rolled his eyes. "You should lay off it."

Newt rolled his eyes again. "Why don't I just ask the box for a bloody wheelchair, then will you stop nagging?" he asked.

"Whatever man, it's your leg" Minho said as he got out of bed. "I gotta hit the showers." He stepped towards Newt and placed his hands on Newt's hips. "Wanna join?" he asked.

Newt smiled and bit his lip. "Wasn't last night enough for you?" Newt asked.

Minho laughed. "Haven't you learned by now I'll never have enough of you?" he said and Newt rolled his eyes yet again.

Newt pecked him on the lips and smiled at Minho. "Back at ya, ya dumb shank" he said.

He started to walk again, but Minho pulled him close. "Ya know, its been almost two years" Minho said.

Newt stared at him, confused. "Minho we've been here for over two bloody years" he said, but Minho shook his head.

"Not that you dumb shuck" Minho said "It's been almost two years since we, uh... you know, got together."

"Really?" Newt asked, and Minho nodded. Newt let out a soft laugh. "It's really adorable when we get sentimental" he said.

Minho frowned. "You know I hate it when you call me adorable" he said. "I'm not adorable, I'm manly."

At that, Newt laughed even harder. "Yea, yea, yea" he said. "I really gotta go, I gotta check on Ben. He's still goin' through the Changing, not lookin' too good."

Minho cringed, he didn't like thinking about the Changing. It scared the klunk out of him. "Alright, lets hit the showers" he said.

Newt grabbed clothes and they headed out of their room and Minho followed him, happy to do the same thing he'd been doing for two years.

* * *

**Newt:**

"Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements" Newt told the Greenie before turning and heading towards the Homestead. Normally, he would handle the Greenie for a little longer before dumping him on someone else, but he _really _needed to get away from this Thomas kid. This tall, handsome, adorably confused Thomas boy.

Newt pushed the thoughts aside, he was with Minho. He'd always been with Minho. And he'd never really found himself that interested in anyone else. He let out a long breath and entered the Homestead. It took him 20 minutes to get Ben to stop screaming, and the whole time he couldn't help but wonder if Ben's screaming was scaring the Greenie.

Newt got the answer to his question when Thomas came bursting into the room. The Greenie looked at Ben and he looked completely mortified. Newt didn't know how to react, but apparently Alby did. Alby immediately started yelling at the Greenie and shoving him out of the room. Newt was tempted to yell at Alby and tell him to lay off the poor kid, but he restrained himself. He decided he'd seek out the kid later and talk to him. In the meantime, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Newt made it his mission to make himself so busy he didn't have time to think about the Greenie. By the time the doors closed, he was exhausted. He sat at dinner, picking at his food when Minho came over and sat next to him. He glanced at Minho and forced a smile. "How's your day?" he asked, and Minho shrugged.

"Same as always" he said. "You? What kinda Greenie we get today?"

Newt looked away from Minho when he answered. "Some shank named Thomas I think" he said casually. "Nice enough kid, poor shuck's confused as always, but he's a tough kid. Ain't no bloody sissy."

Minho nodded and took a bite of his food. "Good. Chuckie's nice and all, but I can't take another shuckin' crier" he said.

Newt laughed. "Yea, me neither" he said "bonfire's in bout an hour so finish your food."

Minho took another bite and spoke with his mouth full. "Why? You just said we got an hour" he said and Newt rolled his eyes.

"I know" Newt said as he placed his hand on Minho's thigh. "So hurry up."

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay" he said before shoving the last of his food into his mouth and standing up. Newt let out a laugh and followed Minho into their bedroom.

Newt stripped off his shirt and started on his pants. "Let's make this quick, I gotta help Alby set up" he said as Minho worked on his own clothes.

"Can do" Minho said as he shoved his pants off as he pushed Newt onto their bed. He kissed Newt hard on the lips and ground their bodies against each other. The boys had this down to a science by now, it only took 30 seconds for them to both be hard and groaning. "You or me?" Minho asked between heavy breaths.

"You" Newt said, and Minho instantly flipped Newt over. Newt spread his legs and propped himself so he was on his knees, ass in the air. Minho wasted no time, he immediately inserted his fingers into Newt and started to move them around, earning moans from Newt. "Just bloody do it" Newt begged.

"As you wish" Minho said before spitting in his hands a few times and rubbing it onto himself. He pushed himself into Newt, and quickly started rocking back and forth. Both boys started moaning and groaning. Minho knew what he was doing, and Newt could hardly keep it together. He closed his eyes and groaned as Minho hit his good spot. Newt bit his lip and he knew he was close, for some reason the Greenie popped into his head. _What the shuck? _He asked himself. _What is Tommy doing in my thou-_ He didn't finish his thought because Minho rammed into him, once again his sweet spot causing him to yell out. Both the boys lost control and came.

When it was over, the boys collapsed onto the bed. After a moment of recovery, Minho tried to pull Newt into his arms but Newt sat up. He was still breathing hard and he knew he was a mess. "We need to clean up, I gotta go help Alby" he said.

Minho grabbed Newt's arm. "Can't you stay here a little longer?" he asked.

Newt looked away, he felt weird and he couldn't quite place what he was feeling. All he knew was the he wanted to be away from Minho right now. "I really need to go" he said and he forced himself to peck Minho on the lips before getting up.

Minho shrugged and lied down on the bed. "Alright I'm guna catch a quick nap before the fire" he said.

Newt pulled on clothes and nodded. "Good that" he said.

"Good that" Minho mumbled back. "Love you" Minho said casually, before drifting to sleep.

Newt stared at him for a moment. "I love you too" he said quietly, as the harsh realization crushed in on him. He knew what he was feeling, it was guilt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Character's are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt stood next to Minho, sipping on some of Gally's concoction. Minho was talking about something, but he was only half listening. He was more distracted by the poor Greenie who was sitting by himself over by the log. He jumped when Minho grabbed his shoulder. "Dude, are you even listening?" Minho asked.

"Yea, sorry" Newt said drawing his eyes away from the Greenie. "Something about Frypan, right?" Minho gave him a slight nod, his expression blank. "I'm going to go talk to the Greenie, okay? Poor lug looks like he's guna bolt any second" Newt said. He reached over and squeezed Minho's arm briefly before moving to grab Thomas a drink. He walked over and sat down next to Thomas, ignoring the guilt he felt for doing so.

"Hey Tommy" Newt said as he sat down next to him. Thomas turned and looked at him, and a small smile spread across his face.

"Uh- hey" Thomas said as he grabbed the jar. "Thanks" he mumbled before taking a sip and spitting it out. "What _is _that?" he asked between coughs.

Newt couldn't help it, he laughed. "I don't even know" he said. "It's Gally's recipe."

Thomas frowned. "He seems to really hate me" he said.

Newt shook his head and took a swig of his drink. "Gally's an asshole, just ignore him" he said "you've got a lot of other bloody reasons to be stressed, Gally ain't one of 'em."

Thomas nodded slowly. "This place is weird" he mumbled.

Newt laughed, "that's a bloody understatement if I've ever heard one." He patted Thomas on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it" he said.

"We'll see about that" Thomas said. He glanced around the Glade and took a hesitant sip of his drink. "There really no girl's around here?" he asked.

Newt snorted and took yet another sip. "No, but you'll get used to that too" he said.

Thomas took yet another sip, this one a little bigger. "Not so sure about that" Thomas mumbled, and they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Thomas continued. "Do uh- do guys around here, you know, _hook up_?" he asked.

Newt practically spit out his drink. He wasn't surprised by this question, at this point practically everyone in the Glade had hooked up and every Greenie asked that question at some point, but normally it wasn't for a couple weeks. "You don't beat around the bush, do ya Tommy?" he asked, and Thomas simply shook his head. Newt sighed and took yet another swig of his drink. "Most shanks do" Newt mumbled.

Thomas nodded slowly and took another swig of his drink before turning to meet Newt's eyes. "Do you?" he asked.

Newt stared at him for a second before rolling his eyes. He grabbed Thomas's drink. "It think you've had enough Greenie" Newt said.

"Fine, don't tell me" Thomas said before snatching the drink back. "But tell me this, how do I become a Runner?" he asked.

Newt rolled his eyes and turned so he was facing the fire. "See that guy?" he said, as he pointed at Minho. "That's Minho. He's the keeper of the Runners. If you want to be a bloody Runner, which you don't, you'd have to get his approval on top of all the keepers. Plus, there's no bloody way it would happen when you're still a Greenie. So just hold onto your buggin' panties and sit still for a while, good that?"

Thomas sighed and stared at Minho. "I'll just talk to Minho" he said.

Newt laughed, and Minho looked over as if finally noticing they were looking at him. Newt gave him a small smile, and Minho smiled and nodded back. Newt turned so he was facing away from the fire once again, and Thomas did the same. "I'm tellin' you Tommy, give it a rest for now" he said. "Now come on, I'll show you around." With that, they got stood up and Newt ignored how much he hated the idea of Thomas and Minho talking.

* * *

**Minho:  
**

Minho tried not to stare at Newt and the Greenie, but he couldn't help it. When Newt talked about the Greenie this morning he forgot to mention that the Greenie was _hot. _Minho resisted the urge to walk over there and deck the kid.

Newt and the kid turned towards him, and he forced his eyes away from them so Newt wouldn't know he was staring. He felt their gaze on him and he hoped he didn't look too pissed.

Finally, he turned and met Newt's eyes. He forced a smile and nod, and Newt smiled back. That smile was almost enough to reassure him he was being crazy about this whole Greenie thing, but then Newt immediately turned back around to start talking to the Greenie. Minho groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

He knew he needed to calm down, he was being ridiculous. He and Newt had been together for two years, Newt wasn't going to cheat on him now. Minho stood up and walked back to the Homestead. He figured it would be better if he just went to sleep early instead of sulking all night.

The second his head hit the pillow, he passed out.

God knows how long later, Newt came stumbling in through the door. Literally, he almost fell down. "Sorry Min" he slurred "did I wake ya?"

Minho sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How much did you have to drink?" he asked.

"Not much" Newt said as he sat on the bed and struggled to take off his shoes.

"Shucking liar" Minho said as he swatted Newt's hands away from his shoes and took Newt's shoes off for him. After that, Minho helped get his shirt and jeans off. Newt didn't resist, but he didn't say anything either. "C'mon, you need sleep" he said as he pulled Newt into his arms and lied him down on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Newt mumbled as he curled up against Minho.

Minho nuzzled his head into the crook of Newt's neck. "Why?" he asked.

"For um..." Newt's voice trailed off and Minho thought he passed out, but then he said "for waking you up."

Minho squeezed his arms around Newt. "It's okay" he mumbled.

Minho closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. He was a second from sleep before Newt spoke once again. "You know I love you, right?" Newt mumbled. "Just you."

Minho couldn't help but smile against Newt's skin. "I know" he whispered before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please lemme me know what you thought of this chapter! I really hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Character's are Dashner's**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt woke up with a pounding headache and feeling colder than usual.

It only took a moment for him to realize that was because he was alone in his bed, which was weird because Minho never left for the morning without him.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over Newt and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and hoped the world would stop spinning.

He finally felt the wave pass when the door opened. He turned to see Minho in a towel, his hair wet and skin still glistening from his shower. Minho didn't say anything as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out close.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Newt mumbled as he closed his eyes once again as a way to ward off the nausea.

"Figured you could use sleep" Minho mumbled.

"My bloody head hurts" Newt groaned as he lifted his head in time to see Minho pull his shorts on.

Minho folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Yea well, that's what happens when you spend the night getting smashed with the shuck Greenie" Minho said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Newt decided to ignore the anger behind Minho's comment. He didn't do anything wrong. That he remembers at least. "Greenie was askin' bout you last night" Newt said.

Minho raised his eyebrows at this. "Oh, yea?" he asked. "You tell that slinthead we're together?"

Newt frowned. "No" Newt said "he wasn't askin' your bloody relationship status, he was asking about bein' a runner."

Minho let out a bitter laugh. "That's cute" Minho said "shuck Greenie thinks he can prance in here and do whatever he shucking wants? Who shucking cares what we've been doing for two years? What the Greenie wants, the Greenie gets."

Newt stared at Minho, anger filling him. "What is your shucking problem with Tommy?" Newt said. "He was just asking, I told him to cool it for a while."

Minho grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. "I don't have a problem with _Tommy_" Minho spat. "I'm going to go run the shuck maze, why don't you go give _Tommy _a nice big hug and kiss while encouraging his shucking dreams of replacing me." With that, Minho turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Newt watched Minho disappear from the room before turning and puking all over the floor.

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho ran the maze alone and angry. Part of him knew he was being unfair to Newt, Newt hadn't actually done anything with the Greenie.

_That I know of._

The thought popped into his head before he could stop it. The idea of Newt and Thomas made Minho want to punch something. Minho tried to tell himself nothing would ever happen between them, but he couldn't help his jealousy.

By the time he made it back to the Glade, he was angrier than he was when he left. Minho made it his goal to avoid Newt, he would only say things he shouldn't. He drew up his maps and made his way to the Homestead to get dinner. Everyone around the Glade seemed to be talking about something, but Minho didn't feel like asking anyone what was going on.

_Shuck Greenie probably did something, _Minho thought. He sat down by himself and ate in silence for about ten minutes before Newt came over and sat across from him, a look of confusion on his face.

Minho stared at Newt and bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something sarcastic. "I know you're pissed at me, but I have a bit of interesting information for ya" Newt said as he took the apple off Minho's plate and took a bite.

"Oh yea?" Minho said "and what's that?" He realized his voice sounded bitter, but what exactly could Newt have to say to him? Nothing new _ever _happens in the Glade.

Only, he was incredibly wrong because a second later Newt said: "there's a girl."

Minho choked on his sandwich. "_What?_" he said with a laugh. Newt had to be joking, a shucking girl?

Newt nodded. "A bloody _girl _Minho" Newt said "two Greenies in two days, and one of them is a bloody girl."

"No shuckin' way" Minho said, completely forgetting about his jealousy.

"It's buggin' true, but that's not all" Newt continued. "She's in a shuck coma. She's lyin' in the Homestead with the medjacks."

"Well are they guna wake her?" Minho asked. The idea of a girl, a _girl_, was interesting. Not because Minho wanted her or anything like that, he got everything he needed from Newt, but still. It was a _girl. _

"Don't think Clint and Jeff know how to" Newt said "just guna take care of her till she wakes up. But that's still not all, the girl had a note in her hand. It said 'she's the last one ever.' What ever the shuck that's supposed to mean" Newt said.

"Can't shuckin' believe it" Minho mumbled.

The boys spent the rest of the night exchanging theories of what this all meant, both having seemed to forget about their fight from the morning with all the excitement. Or atleast Minho tried to, but it was impossible to ignore the obvious edge about Newt. He sat on the bed rubbing his bad ankle and avoiding Minho's eyes, clear signs that something was bothering him.

At one point in the night, the conversation his a lull and an awkward silence filled the room. "Min..." Newt finally said "you know nothing happened between me and To-" Newt started, but then he cleared his throat. "Me and the Greenie" he said in a small voice.

Minho picked at his nails. "I know" Minho said "I just got a little..."

"Jealous?" Newt asked and Minho rolled his eyes.

"I guess you could call it that" Minho said "but if you weren't drooling over the shank I wouldn't have to be jealous."

Newt laughed as if the idea was ridiculous and put a hand on Minho's thigh, but Minho could see the blush creep up on Newt's cheeks. "Slim it shuckface" he said "I'm not 'drooling' over Tommy. Tommy's probably with the bloody girl anyways, not to mention I'm with you. For some bloody reason I've loved your slinthead for two buggin' years and that ain't changin' any time soon. Good that?" he asked.

Minho bit his lip and did his best to believe Newt. He let out a long breath before leaning over and kissing Newt square on the mouth. "Good that" he whispered against Newt's lips.

Newt pulled Minho down so they were lying on the bed, their lips never separating. The boys ran their hands all over each other, pulling at their clothes.

Suddenly, the sweetness of the moment was gone and an intense desire to stake his claim over Newt filled him. He'd prove to Newt he didn't need to pine over a shuck Greenie when he already had Minho. He knew what Newt had said, and he tried to believe him, but he couldn't help the jealousy.

He pulled off Newt's pants and did the same with his own. Minho decided to take his time. He teased Newt, touching him with both his fingers and his tongue. He continued this for what seemed like forever until Newt was literally begging him to enter him.

"_Pleeease _Minho" Newt groaned as Minho flicked his tongue over Newt's nipple and moved his fingers inside of him. "Do it, please. I want you, I bloody want you so bad."

"Really?" Minho said, he couldn't resist the opportunity. "Are you sure you want _me_?"

"Uhh slim it Min!" Newt whined. "You're the only one I want! Now bloody do it!"

"Shuck yea you do" Minho mumbled against Newt's skin before positioning himself so he could do what the boy he loved had been begging him to do.

* * *

**Newt:**

When it was over, Newt lay awake in Minho's arms. Minho had fallen asleep immediately after, but Newt couldn't. Guilt was eating away at him.

It wasn't Newt's fault, really, that Tommy had once again popped into his head in the throws of things. But he didn't understand why it was happening, it wasn't Tommy who was making him feel like that. It wasn't the Greenie who had him on his back, legs in the air, body shaking as he groaned loudly.

No, that was Minho.

Newt had never been so disgusted with himself, and that was really saying something.

Newt let out a long breath and closed his eyes. He tried his best to ignore his guilt and convince himself it didn't mean anything.

_I love Minho, _he told himself over and over again as he drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's and some quotes are directly from Maze Runner.**

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho ran back into the Glade and collapsed onto the ground.

"Alby! Newt! Somebody get them!" Minho heard someone yell. He glanced over and realized it was the Greenie yelling. _Great, _Minho thought _I've just sprinted my shuck-ass back here after finding a dead griever and now I have to deal with the shuckin' Greenie._

"Hey - you alright?" Thomas asked as he knelt down next to Minho.

"I'm fine" Minho snapped. He decided it best to play it off cool and not act like a crazy possessive slinthead so he added "who the klunk are you?"

Minho proceeded to have the strangest conversation with the Greenie that he'd had with anyone in a long time. He realized he probably seemed like a crazy person, half the time he was being a jerk to the kid, and half the time he couldn't help the fact that he actually _liked _this kid. _No wonder Newt's got some crush on him _Minho thought, and then he almost punched himself in the face.

After Alby agreed to wait until tomorrow to go find the dead griever Minho went to go find Newt. To his delight Newt was sitting in the Homestead shuffling through some notes. "Hey Newt" Minho said as he sat down next to him.

"Minho? What're you doing back in the buggin' Glade so early?" he asked.

"Get this" Minho said "I found a dead griever in the maze."

"Really?" Newt asked and Minho shook his head.

"Told Alby and he said we'd go check it out tomorrow" Minho said and then he fiddled with his hands for a while before adding "had a nice little chat with the Greenie."

Newt groaned and rubbed his temples. "_Please _tell me you didn't yell at the poor shuck like you did Johnny" he said.

"No, I do have _some _self control" Minho said "plus, I guess the kid's not half bad."

Newt gave him a small smile. "I told you" he said.

"Yea, whatever" Minho said with a smile. "Guess I just got a little freaked out because he's... well... you know."

Newt raised an eyebrow and the smile fell off his face. "He's _what _exactly?" he asked.

Minho rolled his eyes. "Ya know," he said "Thomas is kind of... good looking."

Newt frowned at him as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So now you're _buddies _with the good lookin' Greenie?"

Minho couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me, Newt?" he said "now _you're _jealous? This is ridiculous."

"I'm _not _jealous" Newt insisted "I'm just..." But then his voice trailed off and he stared at the table for a second. Minho was starting to worry that they were going to fight, but then Newt burst out laughing. "This _is _bloody ridiculous."

Minho laughed and grabbed Newt's hand. "Wanna know the _most _ridiculous part of this?" he said between laughs and Newt nodded. "There's a shuck girl and we're here arguing over some dumb boy because he's got a nice butt."

Newt laughed so hard he snorted, and Minho thought it was cute. "Shuck we're _so _bloody gay" he said.

Minho wrapped an arm around Newt and placed a kiss against his temple. He realized it'd been a while since they'd both laughed this hard. Little did he know that would be the last time they laughed like that together because a moment later Clint came bursting in with the news that Ben wasn't actually dead from when Alby shot him in the head.

And that moment, that _very _moment, was the moment months later when Minho was in paradise that he would consider the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Newt:**

That night, after Ben's banishment, Newt went straight to bed. He _hated _banishments so much. He knew it was for the best, of course, but it still sucked. Ben wasn't a bad guy. Actually, Newt kind of liked him before he got stung. But now he was gone.

He curled his blanket up to his chin. A second later he heard Minho enter their room. "Hey Newt" he said quietly. Newt gave a small grunt in response. He could hear Minho take off his shoes and pants before walking over and curling under the blanket and next to Newt. "It's been a long day."

"You could say that" Newt said quietly.

"Ben was a good guy" Minho said as he wrapped his arms around Newt as he spooned him.

"Let's not talk about Ben" Newt practically whispered.

"Okay" Minho whispered against Newt's neck. He placed a light kiss on Newt's skin. "Gotta drag Alby into the shuck maze tomorrow. I hate takin' him in with me. He's not a runner, never been a shuck runner. He doesn't know how to survive in the maze."

Newt gave a small smile. "You're just going to look at a bloody griever carcass, what could go wrong?"

Minho snorted. "Shuck if I know" he said "maybe the thing'll come back alive and eat us and then come to the Glade and slowly pick away everyone one by one until we're all dead."

Newt laughed and rolled over to face Minho. "That's really buggin' likely" he said.

"It could happen" Minho said with a shrug.

Newt rolled his eyes and kissed Minho on the lips. It was long and sweet and felt quite simply _good. _It felt like home. He pulled away and whispered "just be careful, okay?"

"I always am" Minho whispered back as his hands slipped under Newt's t-shirt.

"I know" Newt said back "but things are changing and I need you, so just... be careful."

Minho placed a light kiss on Newt's lips. "Don't worry" he said between more kisses. "I'll come back to you."

"You bloody better" Newt whispered before connecting their lips. Time for talking was over, right now he wanted to be close to Minho. He felt Minho's hands roam all over his chest and the boys ground their hips together. Newt broke the kiss long enough to discard both his and Minho's shirts.

Newt rolled onto his back and Minho situated himself between Newt's legs. He looked down at Newt and ran his hands down his side and stopped at his hips. "I'll _never _get over how perfect you are" he said quietly as he slipped off Newt's runnie-undies and started kissing up Newt's thigh. Newt gasped as he felt Minho's tongue on his entrance. This was still a new sensation for him, Minho had only tried this for the first time about a month ago. At first Newt had thought it was kind of gross, but as soon as he felt Minho's tongue inside him he realized just how wrong he was.

"Min" he gasped as Minho's tongue delved farther into him. He practically whined when Minho removed his tongue and sat back up.

Minho reached over and grabbed Newt's hand, interlacing their fingers. In one swift movement he positioned himself at Newt's entrance and pushed himself inside. "Shuck Newt" Minho moaned.

Newt took the hand that Minho wasn't holding and put it on the back of Minho's neck to pull him into a kiss. Minho moved slowly, hitting the spot that made Newt call out his name. The whole experience was different than what was normal for the couple. Normally it was quick and dirty, but this was slow and sensual.

When it was all over, Minho was still holding Newt's hand. He was breathing hard and laying with his head on Newt's chest. "Shuck I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too Minho" Newt whispered.

Minho let out a long breath and placed a kiss on Newt's collarbone. "Do you think it's ending?" he asked.

Newt bit his lip. He hadn't been expecting that, he was about five seconds from falling asleep and he thought Minho was too. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The girl. The dead griever. All of it. Maybe it's finally ending" Minho said quietly "maybe we're finally getting out."

Newt tightened his arms around Minho. Truth was, he was kind of thinking the same thing, but he was trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. Getting hopes up leads to disappointment and disappointment leads to chucking yourself off maze walls. "I don't know."

Minho let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Newt. "Whatever happens" he whispered "I promise we'll get out together."

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long. I'm trying to stay accurate to the book so if you see any inconsistencies let me know! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's, and some quotes are directly from The Maze Runner.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt stood by the maze doors to see off Minho and Alby. He didn't know why, but he had a terrible feeling about this day. He felt like something was going to go wrong. He shifted his weight onto his good leg. "Just look at the bloody thing and come back, okay?" Newt said.

Minho flashed him a smile. "Calm down Newt" he said "I run this shuck thing everyday. Whatever it throws at us I can handle it."

Newt rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. "Sure you can" he said.

"We really should get going" Alby chimed in.

Newt nodded and stuck his hand out. He and Minho did their little Glader's handshake, but they held on a little longer than usual and held each other's gaze. Alby noticed, but he didn't say anything. He'd known about their relationship from the beginning and he understood how they felt about each other. "Just be careful" Newt said. Minho gave him a half smile and nodded. At this point they could communicate without any words.

Newt let go of Minho's hand and nodded towards Alby. "You too" he said "you can't leave me to run this bloody place on my own." Alby smiled and nodded. Newt meant it, other than Minho, Alby was Newt's best friend in the Glade. They worked together everyday for almost two years and Newt didn't think he could handle losing him.

"Alright well we gotta run" Minho said, but he held Newt's gaze for the last part. "We'll be back." Newt gave him one last smile as he watched the two people that mattered most to him in the world run off into the depths of the maze.

* * *

By the afternoon, Newt was feeling incredibly anxious. Somehow, he ended up talking to Thomas during lunch in an attempt to keep his mind off things. Not surprisingly, Thomas brought up being a runner again. He seemed pretty hell bent on becoming one which Newt didn't understand. No one wanted to be a runner. Thomas clearly didn't understand what it was like.

Newt sat on the ground rubbing his ankle absentmindedly as Thomas bugged him about running.

"So tell me about the Runners" Thomas insisted.

"The Runners? Why?" Newt asked even though he knew the answer.

"Just wondering." Apparently Thomas was going to play dumb.

Newt shot him a knowing look but decided to tell him anyways. "Best of the best, those guys. Have to be. Everything depends on them."

"Why aren't you one?"

Newt stared at him, probably looking angry. Suddenly a lot of things were going threw Newt's mind. First of all, Newt was _not _going to tell Thomas what happened. He didn't know him well enough for that. But the other thing that was going threw his mind was the fact that he'd just described the Runners as the 'best of the best' and Thomas's first response was asking him why he wasn't one. Does that mean he thought Newt was the best of the best?

Newt shoved these thoughts aside and answered the Greenie, giving him a lie about how he'd hurt his leg running from Grievers.

Newt pretty much ended the conversation after that, he didn't much feel like talking to anyone, especially as the day went on and Alby and Minho hadn't returned yet. Was this was Minho felt like the day Newt had jumped off the maze wall? Standing helplessly inside the maze walls while the time ticked by knowing there's nothing you can do?

A ball in his chest had started growing around midday, but now as the day came to a close he felt like his entire body was on fire. Why weren't they back? What happened?

_"I promise. I'll come back to you."_

The words rang in Newt's brain as he paced outside the Maze doors, Chuck and Thomas standing not to far from him. Thomas had been asking dumb questions about going in after them which really wasn't helping the situation because Newt was using his every fiber not to go sprinting into the maze.

"Newt won't say it" Chuck said to Thomas and Newt looked away from them so they wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill. "So I will. If they're not back, it means they're dead. Minho's too smart to get lost. Impossible. They're dead."

Newt wanted to collapse on the ground and scream and cry. How could Minho do this? How could he die on him?

Newt took a long shaking breath and pulled himself together. He'd break down later. He needed to hold it together now. "The shank's right" he managed "that's why we can't go out. We can't afford to make things bloody worse than they already are." He took a step towards Thomas and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to look brave for him, but he had a feeling he looked as sad as he felt. In that moment he wanted nothing more but to collapse into Thomas's arms and cry.

No. That was a lie. What he wanted more than anything was to be in Minho's arms, but that wasn't an option. Chances were Minho was... He couldn't even_ think_ it.

"The doors close in two minutes" he announced, and it felt like he was announcing his own death. He practically was.

He couldn't stand to stay and watch the doors close and seal Minho and Alby's fate so he walked away. He heard the doors start to close behind him and started to walk faster. His chest felt tight and he thought he was about to have one of his attacks when-

"Newt! They're coming! I can see 'em!"

Newt turned on his heel and sprinted towards the door. They could make it. They could. They're alive. Minho wouldn't leave him. He's coming back to him, he's-

Not going to make it.

The doors are going to close. They're going to close and they're going to be trapped inside. He met Thomas's eyes and immediately knew that Thomas knew this too and that he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Don't do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!"

But it was useless. Newt couldn't do anything but continue running towards the doors as he watched Thomas sprint through the doors before they closed, trapping the people Newt cared about most inside.

He didn't stop running until he reached the doors, now sealed shut. He put his hands on the cold wall as he sank to the ground. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

Newt had had panic attacks before. He'd felt his chest constrict and lost control of his breathing, but it was never like this. He felt like he was trapped between the walls and his chest had completely collapsed. He couldn't breathe. His mouth was open and he was gasping for air, but nothing was happening.

He couldn't breath or move or speak or scream or cry or do anything. He waited for it to pass, but it didn't. They were dead. They were all dead. Thomas was dead. Alby was dead. Minho was...

_He couldn't breath_, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to again.

* * *

Newt woke up in the infirmary. He sat up and looked down at his body. He scanned it for injuries, but he didn't see any. He look over to see Chuck sitting next to him. "Chuckie?" he said "what's going on?"

Chuck sniffled and gave Newt a small smile. It was obvious he'd been crying. "You passed out by the doors" he said "I don't really know why, but... Me and Clint dragged you in here and put a cool cloth on your forehead. Said you should be fine."

Newt nodded as his memories came flooding back to him. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. His heart rate picked up and started to feel hot. Chuck seemed to notice this because he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on a wash clothe and handed it to Newt. "Thanks" he mumbled as he lied down and put it on his forehead.

"You know" Chuck said quietly. "They could make it."

"Chuck-"

"I mean it" he insisted "Thomas is out there with them. Things have changed since he got here, maybe... maybe they'll make it."

Newt stared at the kid. He looked so... innocent. His eyes were sad, but there was hope in them. He_ really_ believed that they could make it. He looked away from Chuck and glanced over at the girl, still in her coma, lying a few beds away from him. Maybe things _were_ changing. Maybe...

No. Newt knew better than that. He knew they'd never survive. And yet... he couldn't bring himself to take away Chuck's hope. Hope is all you have in this place.

Newt forced a small smile. "Yea Chuckie," he managed "they could make it." He tried his best to sound sincere so maybe, _just maybe_, Chuck would believe him even if he didn't believe himself.

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dashner and some quotes are directly from the Maze Runner.**

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho almost broke down crying when he saw Newt.

The night in the maze with Thomas had been the most exhausting and terrifying night of his entire life. The second those doors closed he was completely sure that he was dead. _No one_ had ever survived a night in the maze.

Minho had never felt crappier about himself than he did that night. He knew he had been a coward when he left Thomas and Alby, but he couldn't help it. He _had_ to survive. If he died, Newt would be crushed. He knew Newt was fragile and if he _and_ Alby died... He just didn't want Newt to go to his dark place again.

And now by some type of miracle, okay not some miracle some _freaking_ Thomas, they'd survived the night.

Minho stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Newt. The stone sitting on his chest lifted and he finally felt like he'd _really_ survived. He locked eyes with Newt, who was still running towards them. He gave a tiny smile and tried to tell Newt a million things with only his eyes, but he was surprised that Newt looked angry.

"What happened? How in the bloody-" Newt started, but Thomas interrupted. He started to say something about Alby, but Minho wasn't listening. The exhaustion from everything was finally hitting him. He'd ran all day yesterday and the entire night. He'd never been so tired in his life. He was vaguely aware of Newt telling them to go back to the Glade and getting stitched up and sleep.

He snapped out of his daze and met Newt's eyes, stepping closer. He glanced at Thomas to see he was staring up at Alby, not paying them a lick of attention. Minho reached out and put a hand on Newt's arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but Newt shook his head. "I'll come see you in the infirmary right after we get Alby down" he said quietly.

"I'll probably be asleep, but..."

"I will" Newt assured him.

Minho gave a slight smile and let his hand drop. He grabbed Thomas by the arm. "We need sleep. And bandages. _Now_" he commanded as he pulled him towards the Glade.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt walked back to his and Minho's room. Clint and Jeff had just told him that after they patched up Minho they told him to go sleep in their room since Alby would be going through the Changing in the infirmary. Newt tried his best not to think about Alby. He just had to keep reminding himself that Alby _wasn't_ dead.

He walked into his room and wasn't surprised to find Minho passed out on his bed. He looked as though he had literally just walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. He was still in the clothes he was in yesterday and still had his shoes on. Newt sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. He grabbed a blanket and put if over Minho, causing him to finally wake up.

He groaned and blinked a few times. "Newt?" he practically whispered.

"Shhh" Newt hushed as he ran his hand through Minho's hair. "You need sleep."

He gave a sleepy smile. "Mmm kay" he said "but the greenie ran off into the woods-" He let out a long yawn before continuing. "Maybe you should check on him?"

"Alright Min" he agreed "I'll find Tommy."

"Mmmm" Minho hummed as he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I'll be back tonight" Newt told him. He started to stand up, but Minho grabbed his hand. He looked down at Minho who was giving him a tiny smile.

"I told you I'd come back."

Newt leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know" he whispered.

* * *

After Newt grabbed an extra blanket from the Homestead he went to look for Thomas. He figured the shank had probably fallen asleep somewhere and sure as shuck he found him sleeping in the woods. Thomas was curled up in a ball, lying on the ground completely passed out.

"Tommy?" he said as he knelt down next to him. Thomas didn't even react, he was in a deep sleep at this point. Newt sighed and put the blanket over him. Thomas gave a small moan and curled into the blanket.

Without thinking he reached out and brushed Thomas's hair out of his face. "Thanks Tommy" he whispered "you stayed with Minho when I couldn't. You were brave when I couldn't be." Newt took a deep breath as he fought off tears.

"You're brave" Thomas mumbled before opening his eyes, making Newt jump. Apparently he _wasn't_ asleep. "You're just not dumb enough to break the rules."

Newt chuckled and pulled his hand away from Thomas's hair. "Yea well we'll talk about that part later" he said "you need to sleep now."

"Mmmk Newt" he hummed as his eyes closed once again.

He took one last long look at Thomas before standing up and walking back to the homestead.

* * *

**Minho:**

Minho woke up to a ball of heat cuddling up against him. "Mmm" he hummed "Newt."

He opened his eyes and looked down at Newt who was curling up to his chest. "Hey Min" he said quietly "sorry I woke you."

"It's alright shank" Minho told him as he wrapped his arms around Newt. "I sleep better with you here anyways." He flashed Newt a smile as he ran his hand through Newt's blonde hair. "Is it night time already?"

"Yup" Newt told him. "You and Tommy slept all bloody day."

"Hey I was tired" he defended. "That night was... draining."

If humanly possible Newt cuddled even closer. "I was so bloody scared" he whispered "I can't believe you..."

"I know" Minho said. "I know, I..." Suddenly he felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He wanted to comfort Newt and tell him there was no need to be scared, but the truth was he had been _terrified._ The image of Thomas popped into his head. Of him standing by the cliff and bawling. The tears streaming down his face and the ugly sound of his cries. Thomas hadn't been afraid to show how scared he was, why was Minho? This was Newt. He didn't have to hide.

He took a deep shaking breath and closed his eyes. "I was scared too" he managed "I've never... I've _never_ been more terrified in my life, Newt."

Newt lifted his head and met his eyes. He lifted a hand and put it on his cheek. "But you made it out" he said.

Minho nodded. He felt the tears coming and out of instinct he tried to blink them back, but then he stopped. There was no point in keeping it in any longer. "Newt" he managed before the sobs came.

"Oh, Min- Oh- Bloody hell" Newt muttered as he shifted to take Minho in his arms. Minho willingly fell into Newt's chest and clung to him. He couldn't help it. He imagined he looked a lot like Thomas had when he broke down and cried. Newt rubbed his hand in circles on his back and kissed the top of his head. "Minho" he comforted "it's alright. You're alright."

Minho lifted his head and pulled Newt into a kiss, taking his face in his hands, but Newt pushed him away. He raised a hand to wipe away the tears that were still streaming down his face. "Minho" he said "you're upset, we shouldn't-"

"I know, but- I- I want a distraction" he managed, but it wasn't very convincing since his voice cracked halfway through. He leaned forward and kissed Newt once again. "Please Newt" he mumbled against his lips "I need this. I need you right now."

He felt Newt give into it as he pressed their lips back together. Minho immediately tore at their clothes, throwing them on the ground. Minho pulled Newt's Runnie-undies off and threw them aside. He attached his lips to Newt's neck as he ground their bodies together. "Mmm Minho" Newt breathed "I was so bloody worried we'd loose this."

"That's never going to happen" Minho promised as he kissed his way down Newt's chest before taking him in his mouth. Newt immediately bucked his hips up to meet Minho's mouth. He moved his mouth up and down trying his best to make it as good for Newt as possible. He felt Newt's hands in his hair, guiding his head. He knew that Newt would willingly have sex if he asked, but right now all he cared about was making Newt feel good.

"Bloody hell" Newt groaned and Minho could tell he was getting close. He slipped his hands around to Newt's ass. He gave a quick squeeze before slipping a finger into Newt and doing exactly what he knew Newt needed him to do to push him over the edge. Hardly a minute later he called out Minho's name as he came into his mouth.

Minho pulled away and swallowed before climbing his way back up Newt's body and collapsing next to him. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. He stared at Newt. He absolutely _loved_ how Newt looked after he got him off. Like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Did you mean it?" Newt asked between breaths.

"Mean what?"

"That we're never going to loose this" he said in a small voice.

Minho smiled and raised his hand to cup Newt's cheek. "Of course" he said.

"Even if we get out of the maze?" Newt asked.

Minho leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "Especially _when_ we get out" he said "we're going to get out of this place and we're going to be happy together. I promise."

"Okay" Newt agreed and Minho felt his eye lids feel heavy and sleep coming over him once again. "Good that."

Minho barely managed to whisper "good that" back before falling asleep once again, but this time with Newt pressed against him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! If you're following this story, please lemme know! I want to continue this into the other books, but I'm not sure anyone's still reading.**


End file.
